Neo Sannins
by dafna-chan
Summary: Sus vidas serán leyendas! ARCA II: En un intento desesperado por mejorar el trabajo en equipo, Team Seven emprende una nueva misión. ¿Podrán dejar de lado sus diferencias y superar obstáculos imprevistos, o reinará el caos?...Quizás ambos. SasuSaku/minors
1. ¿Regresando a casa?

Bienvenidos a mi primer fanfiction oficial ! Iba a escribirlo en inglés, pero noté la falta de fanfictions de aventura en español asique mi idoma triunfó. :)

Estará dividido en arcas como la serie original, y la pareja principal será SasuSaku, aunque agregaré bastante NaruHina, NejiTen y no estoy segura si quedarme con ShikaIno o ShikaTema. Uds deciden.

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta no es la clásica historia en que Sasuke regresa y se enamora de Sakura en tres capítulos, porque eso sería falso, y odio los OOC.

El primer capítulo es tan aburrido como necesario, pero les juro que los próximos son cada vez más divertidos. Espero que les guste, porque me tomó mucho esfuerzo hacerlo!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertence. Gracias a Kami-sama le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, porque si fuera mío no lo leerían ni mis padres :S... ON with the story

* * *

El equipo 7 llevaba más de tres horas recorriendo el espeso bosque que delimitaba la frontera entre el País del Fuego y la Aldea oculta entre la hierba, a la que habían sido enviados por la Hokage para realizar una estúpida misión de reconocimiento. O al menos así lo veía el hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca número uno de Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. El jinchuriki había pasado la última hora tratando de descifrar porqué no se estaban dirigiendo de una vez por todas a su aldea. Ya habían cumplido la misión¿cierto? Había intentado varias veces, totalmente en vano, preguntarle a su sensei el motivo de su desvío, pero al notar que el ex-ANBU no se dignaba siquiera a voltear hacia él, se resignó a guardar silencio y a seguirlo en su recorrido. 

Para empeorar su malhumor, el clima en la zona era insoportablemente húmedo, y las amenazadoras nubes grises que se acercaban rápidamente hacia ellos eran la clara indicación de que pronto comenzaría a llover, un hecho que no alentaba mucho las esperanzas del rubio de regresar a su casa temprano como lo había previsto.

Naruto entornó sus ojos para obtener una visión más detallada del horizonte. El sol se estaba ocultando, y el cielo ya se había teñido de ese clásico color cobrizo del atardecer, oscurecido por las malditas nubes. Notó con exasperación que no había nada fuera de lo común a la vista. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de las ramas quebrándose bajo el peso de sus cuerpos, potenciado por el chakra que empleaban para impulsarse de una árbol a otro.

Kakashi echó un vistazo a su estudiante. El jinchuriki parecía frustrado por la perdida de tiempo que, a su criterio, estaba siendo el recorrido.

Soltando una queja más parecida a un gruñido que a otra cosa, comenzó a buscar frenéticamente en sus alrededores algo fuera de lo normal, sin éxito.

-¡Argh, sensei!¡Hemos estado aquí por horas!- exclamó el rubio exasperado. -¡No hay nada fuera de lo común en este maldito lugar!- agregó señalando las copas de unos árboles poco particulares.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro y miró aprensivamente a su compañero.

-Naruto, has estado quejándote desde que pisamos este lugar, no creo que eso sea de gran ayuda- dijo con severidad volviendo la mirada al frente.

Y tal como Kakashi imaginaba, algo en la mirada de Sakura le decía que ella también lo había notado. Desde que habían partido hacia Konoha, el Jounin se había estado sintiendo algo inquieto al distinguir dos fuertes presencias de chakra no muy lejos del lugar donde se encontraban. Sin mencionarles nada a sus estudiantes, había avanzado en esa dirección, pero aparentemente, Sakura, que poseía un buen control de chakra, también las había distinguido.

-Sakura- llamó, dirigiendo una mirada significativa a la kunoichi.

-Hai- respondió la joven asintiendo en entendimiento.

Naruto los observó sospechosamente por unos segundos, pero decidió restarle importancia al asunto y seguir con su marcha.

Así continuaron con su recorrido, en sumo silencio, y con la desventaja de que una llovizna constante les impedía ver el camino con claridad. Después de una hora de avanzar sin cambios aparentes, Kakashi frenó súbitamente, causando que Naruto casi cayera de una rama por el repentino movimiento.

-¿¡Qué fue eso!?-preguntó el shinobi enfurecido.

-Sakura-prosiguió el jounin ignorando a su alumno. -¡Lo sientes?-

-Hai. Las dos presencias están desapareciendo.-

Naruto los observó como si acabaran de hablar en un idioma desconocido.

-¿De qué estás hablando Sakura-chan?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Hace un par de minutos comencé a sentir la presencia de dos chakras muy poderosos, pero repentinamente están desapareciendo- explicó. La kunoichi agudizó sus sentidos para tratar de obtener alguna señal de las presencias. Naruto hizo lo mismo.

-Cada vez es más difícil distinguirlas- dijo Kakashi reanudando la marcha a un ritmo más acelerado que antes. Naruto y Sakura lo imitaron, hasta igualar su velocidad.

A no más de quinientos metros en un claro del bosque, distinguieron lo que parecía ser una antigua casa abandonada y en mal estado. Avanzaron unos metros sigilosamente para acortar la distancia, y se escondieron detrás de un arbusto. Camuflarse era algo que, a estas alturas, hacían casi por inercia.

-Quédense aquí y vigilen el perímetro mientras yo entro- ordenó kakashi con severidad . -No hagan nada estúpido. Especialmente tú, Naruto-. Ignorando la mueca amenazadora que le dirigió el jinchuriki, el jounin desapareció en una nube de humo.

En cuestión de segundos, Kakashi llegó al portón de la casa. El frente estaba cubierto por enredaderas y a lo alto se podían ver unas pequeñas ventanas que no habían sido cubiertas por las plantas. Los lados estaban construidos con piedras irregulares apiladas que al parecer se habían ido desprendiendo con el paso de los años. Con un chirrido, el jounin empujo la pesada puerta de roble para encontrarse con la única habitación del edificio. Se adentró sigilosamente a la oscura sala tratando de observar sus alrededores. Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz pudo distinguir lo que parecían ser dos bultos en el centro de la habitación. Se acercó un poco más para observar con más detenimiento, pero la escena que lo esperaba lo dejó boquiabierto.

Ni siquiera durante sus años de ANBU había presenciado algo tan impresionante. Y eso no era decir poco. Dos cuerpos aparentemente mutilados yacían uno al lado del otro sobre un gran charco de sangre. Uno de ellos estaba recostado sobre su espalda con un sable clavado en su abdomen. El cabello que caía desordenadamente sobre su rostro hacía imposible que el jounin lo reconociera. El otro yacía boca abajo, en sentido opuesto al primero. Ambos estaban cubiertos por largas capas que impedían distinguir siquiera sus géneros. Kakashi se agachó hasta estar a su altura y deslizando la punta de su dedo índice sobre la superficie del charco comprobó que la sangre aún estaba fresca. "Probablemente las presencias de chakra provenían de aquí" murmuró para sí mismo estirando su brazo hacia uno de los cuerpos para retirar un poco de cabello de su rostro. Sin embargo, nunca hubiera imaginado que detrás de esa cortina de cabello ensangrentado se encontraría con el rostro de un mutilado criminal desertor de su aldea...Uchiha Itachi.

Con el corazón latiendo erráticamente caminó con una lentitud insoportable hacia el otro cuerpo. La corta distancia que los separaba le había parecido de kilómetros. El jounin sabía con lo que se iba a encontrar, pero aun así no podía evitar que una sensación casi desconocida invadiera su cuerpo y su mente. Miedo. Inclinándose sobre una rodilla tomó el cuerpo por los hombros y lo volteó con cuidado. Como lo había previsto, el cuerpo pertenecía a su antiguo alumno, Uchiha Sasuke.

Notó como su mano temblaba levemente al tomar el pulso del joven. Al encontrar la débil señal de vida, dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo involuntariamente. Tomó el cuerpo de Sasuke con firmeza y lo cargó sobre sus hombros. Sabía que no había tiempo que perder si quería salvar al Shinobi que alguna vez había considerado como a un hijo. Y probablemente lo seguía haciendo...

* * *

**REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!**


	2. Vivir bajo las reglas

Hola amigos! le quería agradecer inmensamente a la gente que envió reviews! Traté de responderles a todos! Gracias también a los que agregaron el fic a favoritos y a alertas! Y por supuesto a todos los que la leyeron! **ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! **Espero que este cap les guste!, aunque la verdadera acción comienza en el siguiente. Apartir de ahora voy a actualizar todos los domingos, porque los caps que vienen son más largos, solo para avisar...

Disclaimer: nada cambió en dos días...**

* * *

**

**Neo Sannins**

**Vivir bajo las reglas**

* * *

Naruto y Sakura seguían ocultos tras un arbusto como Kakashi les había ordenado. Desde allí podían observar a lo lejos la antigua construcción, pero para su desgracia, la lluvia aún no había cesado y estaba oscureciendo con una rapidez alarmante. Continuaron esperando alguna señal, pero no había rastros de su sensei.

-Naruto...-comenzó Sakura dirigiendo una mirada llena de preocupación al joven. -¿Crees que deberíamos entrar? Ha pasado casi media hora, y aun no hay señal de Kakashi- Sakura volvió la vista al frente y observó con atención en caso de haber perdido algún detalle.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, ambos mirándose ocasionalmente, pero sin apartar su atención del edificio.

-Naa, Sakura-chan- respondió finalmente Naruto cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. -Si Kakashi-sensei estuviera en problemas ya nos habría enviado una señal.-

-Hai, tienes razón- afirmó Sakura un poco más aliviada al escuchar la lógica en las palabras del Jinchuriki. Sí. Eran momentos raros y muy esporádicos, pero ocasionalmente Naruto la sorprendía con razonamientos bastante perspicaces.

Un minuto...

Dos...

Tres...

-¡Argh!-exclamó el rubio exasperado, parándose súbitamente. -Voy a buscarlo-.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces!?- le espetó Sakura golpeándolo en la cabeza. -¿Acaso no te acabas de escuchar?-. Olviden lo de perspicaz...

Naruto se masajeó la cabeza haciendo una mueca de dolor exagerada. Justo cuando estaba apunto de replicar, el sonido de unos pasos distantes interrumpió su discusión. Ambos voltearon rápidamente, con kunais en mano, pero bajaron la guardia al distinguir la silueta de Kakashi acercándose Estaba cargando algo en su espalda.

-¿Qué...qué sucedió Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó Sakura observando el rostro perturbado del jounin. Aunque lo disimulara, ella lo conocía muy bien.

-¿Qué es eso?- soltó inmediatamente Naruto al notar el bulto que cargaba Kakashi.

-Naruto, Sakura, no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo tratando de sonar calmado, dirigiéndoles una mirada severa.

-¿¡Qué demonios está sucediendo sensei ¿Qué es eso?- exclamó Naruto enfadado, señalando nuevamente la espalda del ex-ANBU. Se estaba cansando de ser ignorado constantemente.

Como toda respuesta, Kakashi se inclinó lentamente y colocó el cuerpo de Sasuke en el suelo cuidadosamente, para evitar más daños innecesarios.

-Sakura- llamó con seriedad. -Su pulso es débil y ha perdido mucha sangre ¿Puedes hacer algo?-

Kakashi retiró un poco de cabello del rostro del joven.

-¿Pero qué...?- comenzó el rubio confundido. -¡Sasuke!- exclamó cayendo con fuerza sobre sus rodillas al lado del joven. Naruto observó suplicante a su compañera. -Sakura-chan ¡haz algo!-

Sakura estaba completamente paralizada. Sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho. Latía con tanta fuerza que probablemente los otros lo podían escuchar_. -Demonios¡muévete!-_ pensó con frustración rogándole a su cerebro que respondiera. Finalmente, la voz de Kakashi la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Sakura, no tenemos mucho tiempo- repitió el jounin expectante. Sakura asintió y se acercó rápidamente hacia su antiguo compañero, tratando de ignorar la punzada que sentía en su pecho.

Recorrió su mano temblorosa por la muñeca del joven y sintió un escalofrió en su espalda al encontrar el débil pulso de Sasuke descendiendo alarmantemente.

Ni siquiera sus años de entrenamiento con la Hokage la podrían haber preparado para una situación así. Sabía que si se quedaban no podría hacer nada, tenían que sacarlo de allí y rápido.

-Debemos llevarlo al hospital ahora. Necesita una transfusión, y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer aquí- Explicó Sakura de manera muy profesional. Los otros asintieron sin pensarlo dos veces, un poco asombrados ante la actitud de la kunoichi. Cuando no estaban mirando, Sakura observó a Sasuke con tristeza. Estaba malherido, su rostro tenía algunos cortes, y su cabello bañado en sangre enmarcaba sus siempre atractivas facciones.

Kakashi cargó al joven sobre su espalda nuevamente y saltó a la rama más próxima, impulsándose de un árbol a otro a gran velocidad. Sus estudiantes lo imitaron, y así el viejo equipo 7 comenzó su marcha de regreso a Konoha.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente para ser recibido de lleno por la penetrante luz proveniente de la ventana. Refregó sus párpados con la palma de su mano, y una vez que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la luz, observó sus alrededores. Se encontraba en una pequeña habitación, amueblada sencillamente con un ropero de madera, una mesa de luz y la litera en la que estaba acostado. A otra persona quizá le hubiera resultado incómoda, pero después de haber dormido tantas noches en la intemperie, a Uchiha Sasuke le parecía un lujo. 

Se apoyó sobre sus codos para sentarse, pero todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido. Recostándose nuevamente, giró la vista hacia su izquierda, donde sobre la mesa, había un florero con jazmines. No era un experto en jardinería, pero supuso que las flores habían sido colocadas allí recientemente ya que por su aroma parecían frescas y en buen estado. Era bastante razonable pensar que se encontraba en la habitación de un hospital. Lo que lo intrigaba era saber quién le dejaría flores precisamente a él.

La gente en Oto no lo iría a visitar a un hospital, y mucho menos le dejaría un presente. En ese momento la realidad cayó sobre él como un balde de agua fría...no había muchas opciones, pero de cualquiera que fuera posible, esta era la peor...se encontraba en Konoha.

Como leyéndole la mente, la Godaime Hokage ingresó sin previo aviso a la habitación.

-Por fin despiertas- dijo Tsunade con una media sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de descifrar la expresión ininteligible del Uchiha. Sasuke la observó con desconfianza, registrando todo en su mente. Al ver que el joven no respondía, Tsunade prosiguió.

-Llevas una semana inconsciente, Uchiha- informó como si se tratara del pronóstico climático. La expresión en blanco de Sasuke cambió rápidamente a una de confusión.-Kakashi te encontró yaciendo malherido, junto al cuerpo de Itachi.-

Sus músculos se tensaron al oir el nombre de su hermano.¿Cómo lo podía haber olvidado? Imágenes borrosas rondaban por su mente, pero no podía recordar claramente...no podía armar una escena coherente en su cabeza...

-Itachi...¿está muerto?- habló finalmente, tratando de sonar calmado y distante.

-Sí Sasuke. Enviamos a un escuadrón de ANBU a registrar el lugar y reportaron haber encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de tu hermano.- Se relajó visiblemente al oir la confirmación de la Hokage.

Después de tantos años de dolor y sufrimiento, entrenando solo para estar a su nivel, había conseguido la venganza que tanto anhelaba. Sin embargo, no se sentía como el había pensado que lo haría. Se sentía...vacío. Sin pensarlo, dirigió su mirada hacia el florero colocado sobre la mesa.

-Naruto y Sakura han estado aquí- explicó inmediatamente la Hokage al notar que Sasuke observaba las flores. -Regresaban de una misión con Kakashi cuando te encontraron, y gracias a ellos estás vivo-agregó expectante al notar el desinterés del joven.

-Hmph- murmuró Sasuke dirigiéndo su vista al techo como si fuera de lo más interesante. El hecho de que sus antiguos compañeros le hubieran salvado la vida no solo era un golpe bajo para su ego, sino también para su conciencia. ¿Acaso no había intentado matarlos tiempo atrás? Sin embargo ellos eran demasiado tercos como para aceptar que había cortado los lazos con Konoha. O al menos eso es lo que él quería creer.

-Deberías estar agradecido, Sasuke- prosiguió Tsunade sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. -Cuando ingresaste a este hospital habías perdido más de dos litros de sangre. Si no fuera por el trabajo duro que realizó mi equipo médico, estarías descansando con tu hermano en el infierno-. Ouch. Sasuke había olvidado lo cruda y directa que podía ser la Hokage.

Lo cierto era que aunque tratara de negarlo, estaba agradecido. Tenía que admitir que por algún tiempo, la idea de regresar a Konoha una vez que su venganza fuese llevada a cabo le había parecido tentadora, pero esa idea había desaparecido rápidamente al convencerse de que era muy improbable que sobreviviera. Otra de las razones, y quizá la más importante, aunque jamás lo admitiría, era que sería una amenaza para los demás contar con su presencia en la aldea. Después de todo había hecho muchos enemigos durante sus años de ausencia.

-De cualquier manera...- prosiguió la Hokage, frenando su tren de pensamiento -No creas que las cosas serán iguales de aquí en adelante-. La conversación repentinamente se había tornado interesante. -Cometiste un crimen contra la aldea y serás castigado como corresponde-. Complacida por tener toda la atención del joven, continuó. -Desde el momento en que pises suelo fuera de este hospital, estarás bajo la vigilancia de un Jounin-.

_-Genial- _pensó Sasuke. Lo único que podía empeorar la situación era tener una niñera persiguiéndolo.

-Vivirás en su casa hasta que yo lo considere necesario, y podrás salir solo para entrenar o para realizar alguna misión que yo solicite. ¿Está entendido?-

Sasuke asintió fingiendo indiferencia, pero ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber deseado volver a Konoha. Sabía que esta vez no había forma de marcharse, y aunque lo consiguiera, sus tercos ex- comañeros no lo dejarían escapar tan fácilmente. No tenía otra opción. Tendría que quedarse aquí y vivir bajo las reglas. El castigo no era tan malo como lo había imaginado después de todo. Podría seguir entrenando y viviría con un extraño que probablemente pasaría su tiempo haciendo misiones y no lo molestaría. Podría haber sido peor.

-Bien...- dijo Tsunade finalmente, sonriéndole con sinceridad -Ahora que estamos en buenos términos...bienvenido a Konoha, Uchiha- Sasuke permaneció en silencio, su rostro inexpresivo, mientras la Hokage se dirigía hacia la salida. Justo cuando había abierto la puerta, se dio media vuelta y observó a Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa. El joven alzó una ceja confundido.

-Salúdame a Naruto y a Sakura en el próximo entrenamiento- dijo conteniendo la risa ante la expresión desconcertada del Uchiha. Justo cuando éste estaba apunto de replicar, Tsunade lo cortó. -Ah, y diviértete en casa de Kakashi-

-¿Qué...?- comenzó Sasuke, pero la godaime ya había cerrado la puerta detrás de sí._ -Esto cambia las cosas-_ pensó el Uchiha con frustración. Entrenar con sus antiguos compañeros y vivir bajo el mismo techo que su antiguo sensei... eso realmente cambiaba las cosas...

* * *

**REVIEWS !!!** Se los ruego! 

**_S'il vous plaît !!!_**


	3. Silencios incómodos

Hola amigos! Gracias otra vez por todos los reviews, favoritos y alertas! Y por leer el fic! Se que había dicho que iba a actualizar los domingos, pero hoy es día de San Valentín, y no me puedo resistir a dejarles este capítulo bastante larguito aja. Si me envían más reviews el domingo actualizo el próximo sin falta!

Saludos, ojalá les guste!

* * *

**Neo Sannins**

**Silencios incómodos**

* * *

72 horas. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Sasuke había dejado el hospital y comenzado la temida convivencia con Kakashi. Esa tarde el jounin había ido a retirarlo a l hospital y ambos habían caminado a casa, en silencio. 

El apartamento de Kakahsi era pequeño, pero tenía espacio suficiente para los dos. Constaba de una habitación principal muy simple, un baño a su lado, una pequeña cocina y una sala de estar amueblada sencillamente con el sofá en el que Sasuke dormía, un televisor y una mesa de comedor.

Contrariamente a lo que había pensado, la convivencia con Kakashi no era tan mala. El jounin era una persona sencilla y corriente, si no se tenía en cuenta su inquietante hábito de leer pornografía frente a menores de edad. Gracias a Kami-sama la perversión no era contagiosa.

La noche anterior había regresado de una misión e ingresado a su habitción exhausto, sin pronunciar una palabra. No habían hablado demasiado, considerado la naturaleza callada de ambos, pero en opinión de Sasuke, eso era lo mejor.

Durante su corta estadía había notado que Kakashi recibía visitas ocasionales de jounins que lo acompañaban en misiones, e incluso de algunos ANBU, que seguramente iban a echar un vistazo al "convicto". Según tenía entendido, Naruto y Sakura estaban participando en una misión, y llegarían en un par de días. Desafortunadamente, no creía estar preparado para verlos nuevamente.

Suspirando con pesadez, apartó los pensamientos del equipo 7 de su mente, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a conciliar el sueño que tanta falta le hacía.

_

* * *

Acababa de llegar de un entrenamiento y finalmente se dirigía hacia su casa. Ingresando a las tierras del clan, notó que todo seguía igual que siempre. Se acercó lentamente hacia su hogar. Ya había oscurecido y las luces en las calles estaban encendidas. Cuando entró a su casa, se descalzó como de costumbre y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar. Apesar de la monotonía de sus acciones, había un aura diferente en el ambiente. Moviéndose casi por inercia, caminó a través de los oscuros pasillos que llevaban a la habitación de sus padres, pero paró en seco detrás de la puerta cuando escuchó un grito ahogado proveniente del interior. Sin vacilaciones giró el picaporte, y en el momento en que la puerta se abrió, sintió como la temperatura descendía drásticamente. Las luces estaban apagadas. Caminó a ciegas buscando el interruptor, pero se detuvo instantáneamente al sentir algo húmedo bajo sus pies. _

_Las luces se encendieron y lo cegaron. Parpadeó varias veces para ajustar su vista a la repentina claridad. Deseó nunca haberlo hecho._

* * *

Kakashi se había despertado hacía un par de minutos, y sin conseguir volver a dormir, se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Caminando sigilosamente para no despertar a Sasuke, llegó al otro lado de la sala de esta y justo cuando iba a abrir el refrigerador, escuchó un sonido extraño. Dio media vuelta y se acercó hacia su antiguo estudiante, que estaba respirando con agitación. Un frío sudor bañaba su rostro._

* * *

Sangre. _

_Ríos de sangre provenientes de los cuerpos sin vida de Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, su respiración entrecortada. Esto no podía estar sucediendo¡no debía estar sucediendo! Escuchó pasos acercándose. Lentamente levantó la vista del suelo. Una figura encapuchada lo observaba con una mueca desdeñosa en su rostro._

-_¡No puedes estar aquí!- gruñó Sasuke con un deje de desesperación en su voz. -¡Te maté con mis propias manos!-_

-_Creo que me estás confundiendo con alguien más- dijo con una expresión divertida en su rostro._

* * *

-Sasuke- susurró Kakashi sacudiéndolo por los hombros. -Sasuke- intentó nuevamente, esta vez con más brusquedad. No fue una buena idea. Ese día, el nija copia decidió que intentar despertar a Uchiha Sasuke era algo perjudicial para su salud. 

El joven se despertó de un sobresalto,sacó el kunai que escondía debajo de su almohada, y lo presionó peligrosamente cerca de la yugular del jounin. Sus músculos tensos lo hacían temblar ligeramente.

-Por eso odio despertarme temprano- expresó Kakashi suspirando. Aparentemente tener una afilada hoja de metal presionada contra su cuello no era algo que lo alarmara.

-Lo siento- musitó Sasuke retirando el kunai, su rostro inexpresivo como de costumbre .-...Es un reflejo-.

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Sasuke bajó la vista, apretando sus puños con fuerza. No era inusual para él tener pesadillas de ese estilo, pero lo que lo disturbaba era el hecho de soñar con el equipo siete. Solo servía para recordarle que por más que lo intentara, no podía apartarlos de su mente. Kakashi sabía que no conseguiría sacarle una palabra, asi que lo dejó un momento y caminó nuevamente hacia el refrigerador. Al rato volvió con dos vasos llenos de agua.

Más calmado, el Uchiha tomó el vaso que le estaban ofreciendo y lo bebió rápidamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el jounin, terminando su vaso de un sorbo.

-Aa-.Respondió con otro de sus monosílabos multiuso.

Después de un largo e incómodo silencio, Kakashi decidió dejar pasar la situación como si nunca hubiera ocurrido.

-Si necesitas algo estaré en mi habitación- dijo finalmente, marchándose. Sasuke lo observó retirarse en silencio.

-Gracias- masculló más para sí mismo que para ser oido, mientras el jounin cerraba la puerta detrás de sí. Sin embargo estas palabras no pasaron desapercibidas por el ex-ANBU, que ingresó un poco sorprendido a su habitación.

Kakashi se recostó nuevamente en su cama, con su mirada fija en el techo. Sabía que Sasuke era un joven frío y orgulloso. Nunca hablaría de sus problemas, mucho menos de algo personal como sus sueños. Por eso esa palabra tenía tanto significado viniendo del Uchiha. Y no era el único que la había escuchado...

-No tienes idea de cuánto me recuerdas a mí, Sasuke- pensó cerrando los ojos para intentar dormir nuevamente.

* * *

Naruto y Sakura habían regresado a Konoha un par de horas atrás, después de completar una misión en Suna junto a un par de ANBU y otro grupo de chuunins. No tenían previsto regresar tan pronto, pero el Kazekage había insistido en tomar las riendas de la misión por su cuenta, por lo que no tenían nada más que hacer allí. Ambos habían desempacado en sus respectivos hogares, y ahora se encontraban en Ichiraku. Era una especie de tradición para el equipo 7 al regresar de cada misión. 

Después de su séptimo boul de ramen, Naruto intentó convencer a Sakura de hacer una visita a Kakashi. La kunoichi tenía en mente darse una vuelta por el hospital para chequear a Sasuke, pero eso podía esperar. Después de todo ya estaba sintiendo náuseas al ver a Naruto inhalando su comida.

Eran las 7 A.M y ambos caminaban por las desiertas calles de Konoha hacia el apartamento de su sensei.

-Te lo digo Naruto- repitió Sakura por enésima vez. -No hay forma de que Kakashi sensei esté despierto a estas horas-.- _Shannaro!-_ Exclamó inner Sakura. Nadie en su sano juicio iría a visitar a Kakashi tan temprano, después de todo...era Kakashi de quien estábamos hablando.

-Probablemente esté despierto leyendo sus novelas pervertidas, Sakura-Chan- replicó el rubio muy convencido. -Se alegrará de vernos-

-No estoy tan segura sobre eso- dijo la pelirrosa una vez en frente del apartamento.

-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo- declaró Naruto estirando su brazo hacia el picaporte.

* * *

Dentro del apartamento, Sasuke se había despertado al escuchar pasos acercándose, y un murmullo constante que provenía del exterior. No sabía qué hora era con precisión, pero tenía la certeza de que nadie en su sano juicio iría a visitar a Kakashi tan temprano, después de todo...era Kakashi de quien estábamos hablando... 

Salió del sofá, tomó un par de Shurikens de su bolso y los lanzó hacia la puerta en el preciso momento en que alguien la abría.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios...!?- gruñó Naruto esquivando los shurikens por meros centímetros. Al ver quién los había arrojado, las palabras murieron en su boca.

-¿Qué sucedió Naruto?- preguntó Sakura ingresando rápidamente detrás del rubio. -¿Naruto...?- comenzó preocupada al ver el rostro pasmado de su amigo. Sakura giró su vista al frente. Ahora entendía al jinchuriki a la perfección.

Al otro lado de la habitación, la expresión de Sasuke era similar a la de sus ex-compañeros, y eso era decir algo si se trataba del estoico Uchiha.

Un incómodo y largo silencio se instaló en el ambiente, y nadie parecía querer romperlo. Finalmente, fue Sakura quien hizo el intento.

-¿Sa-Sasuke...?¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó aun estupefacta.

-¿¡Estás loco¡No puedo morir hasta ser Hokage!- exclamó Naruto señalando al Uchiha acusadoramente

-¿Podrías bajar la voz, dobe? Kakashi está durmiendo- Sasuke frunció el ceño dirigiendo una mirada amenazadora a Naruto. -Tengo que vivir aquí, son órdenes de la Hokage- explicó fríamente observando a sus ex-compañeros con detenimiento.

Siempre había pensado que si alguna vez regresaba a Konoha, Naruto sonreiría hasta que su mandíbula se cayera y Sakura se arrojaría a sus brazos sofocándolo. Gracias a Kami se había equivocado.

-Bienvenido a Konoha, Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura sonriendo sinceramente. Sasuke asintió, esperando recibir una cursi bienvenida de Naruto, pero el jinchuriki aun lo miraba con desconfianza.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- preguntó con desdén.

-¿¡Mi problema!? Podrías estar más agradecido, después de todo si no fuera por nosotros estarías muerto en ese lugar- exclamó Naruto irritado. Después de todo lo que habían hecho por él, no iba a permitir que Sasuke los tratara como basuras.

-Yo nunca les pedí que me salvaran, Naruto- replicó mordazmente el Uchiha, observando como el jinchuriki apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Teme...- gruñó el rubio, temblando ligeramente, hasta que sintió la mano de Sakura sobre su hombro.

-Cálmate Naruto- susurró la pelirrosa con nerviosismo.

Podía sentir la tensión entre ambos shinobis. Ella los conocía bien y sabía que morirían antes de admitir lo que sentían realmente. Habían sido como hermanos, los mejores amigos. Aunque Sasuke se empeñara en creer lo contrario, esos lazos tan fuertes no se cortaban con el paso del tiempo. Eso la llevó a pensar en su relación con el joven. Más aun ¿existía alguna relación? No importaba cuánto lo negara, ni los errores que Sasuke había cometido, ella aun lo amaba. Pero...¿Qué lugar ocupaba ella en su vida? Naruto era un hermano, Kakashi un padre¿Y ella qué?¿La molesta compañera de equipo? Repentinamente, la voz de su sensei la hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó el jounin algo soñoliento, pero con un tono severo. Cruzando los brazos, Naruto giró su cabeza hacia un lado. Sasuke solo frunció el ceño y apartó la vista del jinchuriki.

-Kakashi-sensei, creo que ya deberíamos ir a entrenar- intervino la pelirrosa tratando inútilmente de alivianar la tensión en el ambiente.

-Hai, pero tenemos algo que hacer primero- anunció Kakashi marchándose de su apartamento. Los jóvenes lo siguieron a corta distancia.

* * *

Una vez que comenzaron a caminar por las ahora abarrotadas calles de Konoha, Sakura notó que la gente a su alrededor murmuraba cosas entre sí y los señalaban ostensiblemente. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa en ese momento por ser tan indiferente como Sasuke, que parecía no darse cuenta de todas las miradas y comentarios dirigidos a él. Al parecer, la noticia de que el joven Uchiha estaba de vuelta y era ahora el último miembro del famoso clan, se había difundido con rapidez entre las curiosas vecinas de Konoha, que se asomaban por puertas y ventanas solo para observar impúdicamente al joven. 

Una vena brotó en la frente de la pelirrosa, que aumentó su marcha ante la mirada desconcertada de los hombres, pisando con tanta fuerza que Naruto sentía la tierra temblar bajo sus pies.

-¿A dónde estamos yendo?- preguntó Sasuke repentinamente, notando que no se estaban dirigiendo a los campos de entrenamiento sino peligrosamente cerca de las tierras del clan Uchiha. Sakura y Naruto notaron lo mismo, y miraron expectantes a su sensei.

-Supuse que no querrías llevar puestas ropas en ese estado- Sasuke hechó un vistazo a su atuendo. Aunque había sido lavado en el hospital, aun estaba bastante desgarrado. -Tsunade-sama te concedió el permiso de buscar unas nuevas, espero que no te importe- dijo Kakashi casualmente.

-Hmph, lo que sea-

* * *

Al llegar a las tierras del clan, Sakura miró de reojo a Sasuke. Su rostro era inexpresivo, pero podía distinguir una pizca de inquietud en sus ojos. Decidió fingir que no había visto nada y abrieron las puertas de entrada. 

La pelirrosa tomó una nota mental del lugar. Era obvio que había estado deshabitado por años, y costaba creer que alguna vez había sido la morada del clan más poderoso de Konoha. Siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la entrada de una hermosa casa, que a juzgar por la mueca del Uchiha, debía ser la suya.

Cuando Sakura y Naruto se disponían a entrar, notaron que Sasuke se había quedado parado en la entrada, como si una barrera le impidiera pasar.

-Sasuke-kun ¿vas a entrar?- preguntó la pelirrosa, observando detenidamente al joven.

Sasuke intentaba responder, pero las palabras no salían de su boca._ -¿Qué me sucede?-_ Se preguntó frustrado con sigo mismo. Estaba allí parado, sin poder moverse, completamente paralizado. Sakura, preocupada por la repentina rigidez de su compañero, le hizo una seña a Naruto y a Kakashi, que entraron a la casa un poco desorientados.

-Sasuke-kun...¿Te encuentras bien?- No puedo evitar el tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Estoy bien- logró articular finalmente, con más rudeza de la que quería.

Sakura asintió un poco afectada por la contestación, y finalmente entraron. Teniendo en cuenta los años que la casa había estado deshabitada, no estaba tan mal como se esperaría. Todas las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas, lo que le daba un aspecto oscuro y misterioso. El equipo siete siguió a Sasuke por un largo pasillo que llevaba a la sala de estar.

Mientras trataba de sostener el acelerado ritmo del pelinegro, Sakura observó con cuidado las paredes del corredor. Hubieran sido completamente blancas de no ser por un cuadro colgado en el centro. Pensó que era un lugar extraño para colocarlo, asi que se acercó un poco para observarlo. Era una fotografía, pero una espesa capa de polvo le impedía ver más allá. Cuando se disponía a tomarla para sacudir su superficie, sintió como le agarraban fuertemente la muñeca, impidiéndole mover su brazo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Sasuke entre dientes, aún sosteniendo firmemente a la kunoichi.

-Lo lamento...yo...-

-No vuelvas a tocar nada- la cortó con tono amenazante.

-Teme ¡suéltala! Le estás haciendo daño!- gruñó Naruto furioso.

Efectivamente, al ver la mueca de dolor en el rostro de Sakura, soltó su muñeca. No se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que la estaba sujetando, no había sido su intención lastimarla.

-Lo siento-dijo Sasuke un poco más calmado. -...Así es como mis padres dejaron la casa-

El comentario fue seguido por un largo silencio, en el que nadie sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Se habían encontrado en medio de más situaciones incómodas en las últimas dos horas que en todas sus vidas.

-No te preocupes- dijo finalmente Sakura, consiguiendo forzar una sonrisa. No podía evitar sentir pena por el Uchiha, pero sabía que demostrarlo sería un golpe bajo para el ego del joven.

Sasuke asintió y se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres, un poco desconcertado por la actitud de la pelirrosa. -¿_Por qué sonrió_?- pensó cerrando la puerta de la habitación detrás de sí. La Sakura que conocía habría llorado por lo que le hizo.

* * *

Después de unos minutos, Sasuke salió del cuarto luciendo una camiseta sin mangas azul oscuro, con el símbolo del clan Uchiha grabado en su espalda, y unos pantalones grises similares a los de Kakashi. 

-Vámonos- dijo fríamente, caminando hacia la puerta principal sin esperar a los demás.

Intercambiando miradas entre sí, los otros lo siguieron y se despidieron de las tierras del clan para reiniciar su marcha por las calles de la aldea. Sakura observó a Sasuke con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. -_Ciertamente los años de entrenamiento en Oto le sentaron bien-_ pensó al ver como el nuevo atuendo resaltaba el cuerpo bien trabajado del joven como si fuera una segunda piel. _-¿Qué estoy diciendo?-_ Sacudiéndo esos pensamientos inapropiados de su cabeza, la pelirrosa siguió a los demás tratando de ignorar las miradas y comentarios que recibían.

* * *

Kakashi no parecía interesado por sus alrededores, hasta que una portada anaranjada en una vidriera llamó su atención. Se detuvo de repente, haciendo que Naruto chocara con su espalda. 

-¿Qué mier..?.-

-Ustedes adelántense- lo cortó el jounin sin despegar sus ojos de la nueva edición de Paraíso Icha Icha -Yo los alcanzaré en un rato-

Sakura puso sus ojos en blanco ante el comportamiento infantil de su sensei. -_Kakashi no tiene remedio_- pensó observando como el jounin ingresaba casi hipnotizado a la tienda.

Los tres ninjas volvieron la vista al frente y comenzaron a caminar en un silencio sepulcral hacia los campos de entrenamiento, aun recibiendo miradas de los peatones curiosos que paseaban por el lugar y con el mismo pensamiento en sus cabezas:

Este iba a ser un largo, largo día...

* * *

**REVIEWS ONEGAI !**


	4. Rivalidad entre hermanos

Hola amigos! No tengo mucho tiempo porque le robé la laptop a mi prima así que me apuro y les dejo este cap. Espero que les guste! Regálenme unos reviewsss! Onegai! tengo que superar mi record por capítulo!

Disclaimer: sí, como no...

**

* * *

**

**Neo Sannins**

**¡Naruto vs Sasuke! - Rivalidad entre hermanos**

* * *

Sakura miró su reloj nuevamente. ¿Acaso el maldito aparato se estaba burlando de ella? Con frustración, notó que lo que parecía una eternidad desde que habían llegado, solo eran diez minutos. Sentada sobre una roca, hechó un vistazo a sus compañeros. Naruto estaba recostado en el cesped, inusualmente tranquilo, observando como las nubes se dispersaban en el cielo. Sasuke, por su parte, estaba apoyado sobre el tronco de un cerezo, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte. 

Suspirando por lo que parecía ser la enésima vez en un minuto, se despegó de su asiento y se dispuso a quebrar la tensión en el ambiente, algo que se vio haciendo más veces de lo usual en tan poco tiempo.

-Parece un lindo día para entrenar- dijo en un intento claramente desesperado por iniciar una conversación.

-No lo creo Sakura-chan- habló finalmente Naruto, que seguía buscando formas en las nubes.

-Y ¿por qué no, Naruto?- preguntó Sasuke repentinamente, alzando una ceja.

-Hm...porque no hay buena competencia- respondió el rubio, obviamente tratando de provocarlo.

-¿Quieres buena competencia, Naruto?- preguntó el Uchiha sonriendo con malicia y despegando su cuerpo del árbol.

-¿Conoces a alguien con talento por aquí, Sasuke?- replicó Naruto levantándose del suelo con la misma sonrisa amenazadora en su rostro.

-Chicos...- intervino Sakura con nerviosismo al notar las miradas asesinas de los shinobis.

-No te metas en esto, Sakura-chan- la cortó Naruto, sin apartar la vista de Sasuke

Sin previo aviso, el jinchuriki hizo unas señas que Sakura no pudo distinguir y los shinobis fueron rodeados por decenas de kage bunshins (1).

-Vas enserio¿eh?- Sasuke activó su sharingan y comenzó a esquivar a los clones que se abalanzaban sobre él. Saltando sobre los hombros de un clon, formó unas señas en el aire.

-¡Katon Gökakyö no Jutsu! (2)- exclamó despidiendo una llamarada de fuego por su boca. Los bunshins desaparecieron instantáneamente, pero en una fracción de segundo, notó la decena de kunais dirigidos a su espalda. Giró sobre sus pies esquivándolos por meros milímetros. Naruto había creado otro bunshin y comenzado a concentrar chakra en sus manos mientras el clon lo moldeaba. Reconociendo la técnica, Sasuke se lanzó hacia el rubio y comenzaron una reñida batalla de Tai-jutsu.

-_Es demasiado rápido_- pensó Sakura observando como Naruto esquivaba los golpes y patadas del Uchiha con dificultad. Finalmente el rubio logró patear a Sasuke en el estómago, que retrocedió unos metros rápidamente, ignorándo el dolor del golpe.

-¡Katon, Housenka no Jutsu!(3)- Haciendo señas a gran velocidad, Sasuke expulsó varias bolas de fuego de su boca. Naruto las esquivó con facilidad, pero falló en notar los shurikens escondidos entre las llamas.

-¡Argh!-

Sakura ahogó un grito de horror al ver como los shurikens cortaban profundamente la piel de Naruto. El jinchuriki creo un nuevo clon que lo lanzó a gran altura y comenzó a moldear chakra nuevamente.

-_Rasengan_- pensó Sasuke. Rápidamente, llevó su palma al suelo y concentró chakra en su mano creando una corriente de alto voltaje.

-_Oh no..._- pensó Sakura al escuchar el sonido del trinar de mil pájaros.

-¡Deténganse!- gritó inútilmente, cerrando los ojos para no ver el impacto. Justo cuando iban a lanzar sus ataques más poderosos, sus miradas se encontraron por un breve momento y sus cerebros fueron bombardeados con imágenes y recuerdos del pasado. En ese instante de vacilación, Kakashi apareció en una nube de humo, bloqueando el rasengan de Naruto con un brazo y aplastando la mano de Sasuke con su pie.

-¿¡Qué creen que están haciendo!?- preguntó el jounin visiblemente enfadado. Los jóvenes aun se miraban amenazadoramente, respirando con agitación, y reprochándose mentalmente por haber dudado.

-Naruto, este no es el lugar para que midas tu fuerza contra Sasuke- dijo soltándolos con precaución una vez que estaban más calmados.-Y tú- agregó dirigiendo una mirada severa al Uchiha -Supongo que no tengo que recordarte que atacar a un ninja de la hoja no se vería muy bien en tu expediente¿cierto?

-Hmph- bufó el Uchiha mirando hacia otro lado.

-No importa cuán fuertes sean individualmente- continuó observando a sus tres alumnos con severidad -Si no cooperan entre ustedes, no lograran ser más que un estorbo para Konoha-.

-Gomen, Sensei- murmuró Sakura con la cabeza gacha.

Kakashi suspiró derrotado y dio por terminado el entrenamiento del día.

* * *

Este día, como el resto de la semana, los entrenamientos habían sido normales. Primero comenzaban con un pequeño calentamiento de Tai-jutsu, Kakashi explicaba un poco de teoría sobre el Gen-jutsu, la hora siguiente practicaban un par de Nin-jutsus de nivel avanzado, y para el final de la jornada, Naruto y Sasuke intentaban asesinarse aplicando todos los conocimientos aprendidos. Hoy era un día común y corriente, si tu nombre era Haruno Sakura. 

-Sensei, esto no está funcionando- declaró la pelirrosa, mirando algo suplicante a Kakashi.

-_Como si no lo supiera_-

-Bien, bien, vengan aquí- ordenó el jounin desganado, señalando un par de rocas. -_No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto_- pensó estrellando su palma contra su frente, mientras sus estudiantes se sentaban, mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Preséntense de uno en uno- dijo súbitamente.

-¿Nani?- Los jóvenes permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, observándolo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-Ya saben...- continuó Kakashi -lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus sueños para el futuro, pasatiempos, cosas así.-

-No sabía que la edad podía causar tantos daños en la memoria- murmuró Naruto por lo bajo.

-Naruto, hazme el favor de callarte. Sakura, comienza por favor-

-Bueno...uh... lo que me gusta es... aprender nuevos jutsus- Sakura pensó por un momento. Nunca se había imaginado como respondería esas mismas preguntas que le habían hecho hacía tres años ahora que todo había cambiado. -No me gusta que me subestimen... y...en cuanto a mis sueños para el futuro, bueno, se que es una gran aspiración, pero me gustaría llegar a ser una gran ninja médico, como Tsunade-shishou.- finalizó sonriendo con admiración. -_¿Sakura es un ninja médico?_- se preguntó Sasuke observándola un poco sorprendido.

-Gracias Sakura. ¿Naruto?-

-Bien...lo que me gusta es el ramen instantáneo, realmente me gusta el ramen, en especial el de Ichiraku. Odio los tres minutos que tienes que esperar desde que viertes el agua en el tazón con ramen y mi pasatiempo es comer diferentes tipos de ramen y compararlos- Naruto hizo una pausa para respirar y continuó. -Mi sueño para el futuro es...¡convertirme en el mejor Hokage!.-

-Vaya...has cambiado mucho, Naruto- dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo. Sakura no pudo evitar que se le escapara una carcajada, pero se aclaró la garganta rápidamente para disimular.

-Por lo menos aun tengo sueños, teme- dijo Naruto sonriendo con malicia- Ahora que Itachi está muerto¿qué harás¿Rogarle a Sakura-chan que te de unos cuantos herederos?-

-¡Naruto!- exclamó Sakura sintiendo que su rostro ardía de vergüenza. Iba a matar a su amigo...

-¿Qué...qué demonios estás diciendo, dobe?- tartamudeó Sasuke, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Era dolorosamente obvio que el Uchiha tenía hormonas después de todo.

-Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, pervertido-

Kakashi suspiró derrotado -_No tengo más remedio_-

-El entrenamiento de hoy se cancela- dijo retirándose del lugar -Tienen el día libre, hagan lo que se les plazca- Naruto y Sakura lo observaron atónitos y Sasuke alzó una ceja. Permanecieron en silencio asimilando la noticia.

-Sakura-chan¡vamos a Ichiraku!- profirió Naruto finalmente, tomando la muñeca de Sakura y arrastrándola hacia la salida de los campos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo...¿tienes dinero?- preguntó la pelirrosa alzando una ceja.

Naruto paró en seco y soltó la mano de Sakura. -Déjame ver...- dijo revisando sus bolsillos obviamente vacíos.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, yo invito- Sakura sacudió la cabeza ante el comportamiento de su amigo.

-¡Eres la mejor Sakura-chan! exclamó Naruto abrazándola con fuerza.

-Naruto, saca tu mano de mi trasero. Ahora-

-Lo siento- dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca y riéndo con nerviosismo.

Cuando ambos se estaban marchando, la pelirrosa volteó y vio a Sasuke aun sentado sobre una roca, limpiando unos shurikens.

-Tu adelántate Naruto, olvidé algo-

* * *

-¡Sasuke-kun!- El joven levantó la vista para ver a Sakura acercándose. -¿Quieres acompañarnos a Ichiraku?- preguntó respirando con un poco de agitación. 

-No puedo salir del apartamento- replicó Sasuke sin apartar la vista de su labor.

-Oh...cierto, lo olvidé- dijo Sakura un poco avergonzada. -Bueno, supongo que te veré luego entonces.-

-Hmph- murmuró Sasuke asintiendo.

-¡Ja ne!- saludó la pelirrosa, corriendo nuevamente para alcanzar a Naruto.

-_Supongo que cambió un poco después de todo_- admitió Sasuke muy a su pesar, observando a la kunoichi alejarse con Naruto. Sinceramente prefería a la nueva Sakura que a la antigua fan que lo invitaba a salir cada vez que veía la oportunidad, pero aun así no podía negar que apreciaba todo lo que la kunoichi había hecho por él antes de que se marchara.-_Deberían odiarme_- pensó observando las figuras de sus compañeros desvaneciéndose en la distancia. No entendía porqué lo habían aceptado tan rápidamente en el equipo. Aunque se pasara los días discutiendo con Naruto, nunca lo había escuchado quejarse de su presencia. Esperen...había cortado todos los lazos con Konoha, entonces ¿por qué le preocupaba lo que pensaran de él? Frustrado con sigo mismo, comenzó a limpiar sus armas frenéticamente.

-¿Quieres limpiar las mías también?- preguntó Kakashi sonriendo detrás de su máscara ante el comportamiento del joven. Notando lo que estaba haciendo, Sasuke arrojó sus shurikens al bolso frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

-¿Vas a venir o qué?- dijo el jounin alejándose de los campos lentamente. El Uchiha cargó su bolso en su espalda y se apresuró a seguir a Kakashi.

Caminaron unas cuantas calles en silencio, pero Sasuke tenía una duda que lo inquietaba rondando por su mente.

-¿Desde cuándo Sakura es un ninja médico?- preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente. Kakashi lo miró sorprendido por unos segundos, pero finalmente constestó.

-Ha estado entrenando por casi tres años bajo las órdenes de la Hokage, mientras tu estabas en Oto entrenando con Orochimaru y Naruto junto a Jiraiya.- Sasuke apretó sus puños ligeramente. Había pensado que era un privilegio entrenar con un Sannin legendario, pero parece que se había equivocado. -Supongo que no quería quedarse atrás- agregó Kakashi casualmente, observando al joven con interés.

-¿Creíste que eras el único con el privilegio de entrenar con un Sannin?- preguntó el jounin sonriendo detrás de su máscara.

-Hmph, nunca creí eso- respondió el Uchiha cortante.

-Como digas Sasuke- dijo Kakashi Sacando las llaves de su departamento. -_Pronto veremos quien tuvo el privilegio de entrenar con el Sannin más fuerte_.-

* * *

**REVIEWS ONEGAI**


	5. Team 7 El regreso

Hola amigos! (Ya se que hay gente que no lee las notas de autor, pero traten de leer esta ) xD

Algunos mencionaron que los únicos personajes que aparecían en el fic eran los miembros del Team7, bueno..., les cuento que en los próximos episodios apareceran el resto de los personajes, a este fic le falta mucho para acabar todavía jajaja...

En cuanto a la relación SasuSaku, no quiero apresurar las cosas, porque no quiero hacer a los personajes OoC, pero lo dicho es promesa...! En los próximos capítulos la relación irá avanzando xD

Y lo más importante, como les dije que en próximos capítulos aparecerá el resto de los personajes, necesito que me ayuden con esto!!!

**¿Qué prefieren: ShikaTema, ShikaIno o InoShikaTema?** Lo haré según su decisión!

Sin más, gracias por todo, Dafna-chan los quiere y aprecia demasiado! SON LOS MEJORES!

Disclaimer¿creen que puedo comprar Naruto con 5 dólares?...Me lo imaginaba...

**

* * *

**

**Neo Sannins**

**Team 7 - El regreso**

* * *

La oficina en la que se encontraba era muy espaciosa. Sobre las paredes, que estaban cubiertas por tapices de gobelino y empapeladas en rojo carmesí, se extendían grandes bibliotecas y estanterías repletas de libros y rollos de pergarminos de diversos tamaños. El centro de la sala estaba ocupado por un gran escritorio de madera tallada, sobre el cual, con su cabeza hundida entre una masa de papeles sueltos, pergaminos desenrollados y botellas de sake vacías, dormía la Hokage. 

Shizune se abrió camino en silencio, temiendo despertar repentinamente a la Godaime, después de todo, nadie quería presenciar, o más aun, sentir, la ira de Tsunade al levantarse con una fuerte resaca.

La joven asistente se aclaró la garganta, en un intento futil de despertar a su superiora. Sin tener éxito, repitió la acción con menos sutileza de la debida. La Godaime saltó en su asiento, y con un fuerte estrépito, todos los pergaminos y las botellas de sake cayeron desparramados por la alfombra.

-¿¡Quién osa interrumpir mi siesta!?- exclamó estrellando su puño contra el escritorio, que se agrietó visiblemente. Shizune sintió como unas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente. -¿¡Qué quieres ahora!?- preguntó dirigiendo una mirada asesina a la joven.

-Yo...uh...- la asistente tragó saliva con dificultad y continuó. -Alguien está aquí para verla-

-Hazlo pasar- respondió la Hokage después de beber las sobras de una botella para calmar sus nervios.

Shizune suspiró aliviada, y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta. Mientras más pronto pudiera salir de allí, mejor. -Puede pasar, Kakashi-sempai- dijo retirándose de la habitación con prisa.

El ex-ANBU hizo su ingreso al despacho con una leve reverencia que la Hokage correspondió asintiendo.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Kakashi?- preguntó un poco sorprendida por la visita. El jounin nunca se presentaba a su oficina si no era para recibir instrucciones o entregar reportes de las misiones.

-Se que sonará un poco precipitado...- comenzó. Sí, sabía que era algo muy precipitado, pero era la última opción que le quedaba -Creo que es tiempo para que el equipo siete comienze a realizar misiones nuevamente.- La Hokage lo observó con detenimiento unos instantes, tratando de analizar la situación.

-¿Uchiha está dándote problemas tan pronto?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió el jounin demasiado rápido para sonar creíble.

-Kakashi...Sakura me contó todo sobre las peleas entre Naruto y Sasuke- continuó la Hokage sonriendo con suficiencia-

-_Tendré una charla muy larga con Sakura_- pensó el jounin riendo forzadamente.

-No te preocupes. Ya había pensado que algo así ocurriría. Creo que tengo algo por aquí- Tsunade comenzó a buscar frenéticamente entre los papeles esparcidos sobre el escritorio, desordenándolos aun más si era posible. -Aquí estás- dijo retirando un pergamino y entregándoselo a Kakashi.

El jounin lo abrió y lo leyó detenidamente. -Una misión rango B- murmuró por lo bajo, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-¿Esperabas algo mejor?- preguntó la Hokage alzando una ceja con escepticismo.

-No exactamente- replicó Kakashi suspirando derrotado. A decir verdad, con el actual desempeño en el trabajo en equipo de sus alumnos, dudaba que pudieran completar una misión de rango C satisfactoriamente.

-Si es así...¿deseas algo más?- preguntó finalmente Tsunade, tratando de leer la expresión del jounin.

-No, eso es todo por ahora. Gracias por su tiempo, Hokage-sama.- dijo Kakashi haciendo una nueva reverencia y retirándose de la oficina.

-_Buena suerte con eso, Kakashi._-

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las 4 P.M, y Naruto y Sakura caminaban pacíficamente por una calle familiar. No era la zona residencial más lujosa de Konoha, pero las pequeñas casas y edificios dispuestos uno junto al otro le daban al lugar un aspecto pintoresco y acogedor. Doblaron una esquina, caminaron tres calles más y siguieron en diagonal por un camino que ya sabían de memoria. En pocos minutos, se encontraban frente al apartamento de su sensei. 

Kakashi les había pedido a ambos que se presentaran a esa hora en su casa, sin darles ningún detalle sobre el propósito de la repentina reunión.

-¿Qué crees que quiera ahora?- preguntó Naruto, mientras golpeaba la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-¡La vas a romper!- exclamó Sakura mirando aprensivamente al rubio.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan- dijo el joven despreocupado, golpeando la puerta con más fuerza que antes. En ese preciso instante, para el horror de Sakura, y eventualmente el de Naruto, la puerta se abrió, y el puño del Jinchuriki no golpeó la maltratada madera, sino el rostro de un enfurecido Uchiha.

-¡Argh!- Sasuke se tambaleó unos centímetros hacia atrás, con su mano presionada firmemente sobre su nariz.

-Oh Dios...- susurró Sakura al ver un hilo de sangre escurriéndose entre las manos de Sasuke.

-Naruto...- gruñó el Uchiha entre dientes, secándose el rostro de un manotazo e ignorando el dolor punzante que sentía. Con un rápido movimiento, tomó al jinchuriki por el cuello, y lo arrinconó contra la pared.

-No luce tan mal.- dijo Naruto riendo forzadamente. No iba a dejarse intimidar por Sasuke.

-_No otra vez_- pensó Sakura derrotada. Las miradas asesinas que se dirigían sus compañeros no eran nada tranquilizantes. -¿Podrían dejar de actuar como niños?- espetó, harta del comportamiento de los shinobis. -Sasuke-kun, suelta a Naruto ahora.-

-No eres nadie para darme órdenes, Sakura- replicó el Uchiha ásperamente.

-Soy la única que puede arreglarte eso.- Sakura señaló la nariz rota del joven, que no tuvo más remedio que soltar a Naruto, cuyo rostro se había vuelto alarmantemente azul.

-Bien.- respondió derrotado. Sakura se acercó hacia él, y llevó su mano lentamente hacia su rostro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño, y apartando las manos de la kunoichi como si lo fueran a quemar.

Sakura resopló con exasperación. -Sasuke-kun, lo siento, pero no puedo hacer esto sin tener contacto físico contigo.- Naruto alzó una ceja, y la kunoichi notó lo mal que había sonado ese comentario. -Sabes a lo que me refiero- añadió rápidamente, tratando de suprimir un leve sonrojo.

-Hmph, si no hay otra forma...-Sasuke asintió un poco irritado.

-Buena suerte reconstruyendo a tu clan, Sasuke...-murmuró Naruto riéndose por lo bajo.

Sasuke abrió su boca para responder, pero Sakura llevó sus manos hacia su rostro nuevamente, causando una punzada de dolor intensa en la zona.

-Quédate quieto si no quieres que duela- dijo la pelirrosa concentrada en su tarea. Sasuke decidió que era mejor seguir el consejo, y pronto comenzó a sentir el chakra que Sakura emanaba fluyendo sobre su rostro. Con un molesto cosquilleo, notó como el hueso comenzaba a recomponerse casi instantáneamente. -_Es buena_- pensó, observando como movía sus manos sobre su rostro con conocimiento. Pronto la molestia cedió para dar paso a una sensación relajante.

-Listo- dijo Sakura retirando sus manos del rostro de Sasuke. El joven asintió en agradecimiento, y la kunoichi le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Por un breve momento, las cosas parecieron perfectas...

* * *

Los ninjas permanecieron en silencio, esperando con impaciencia a su impuntual sensei. Los minutos pasaban con una lentitud insoportable, mientras los tres se dirigían miradas disimuladas. Naruto había comenzado a tamborilear sus dedos contra la mesa del comedor, algo que Sasuke y Sakura encontraban bastante molesto, pero aun así estaban haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar otra discusión. 

-¿Recordará la reunión?- preguntó Sakura con impaciencia. Ambos shinobis se encogieron de hombros, y volvieron a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

-Sasuke-kun¿sabes en dónde está?-

-No lo veo desde esta mañana- respondió Sasuke tratando de sonar indiferente. Unos minutos más y su paciencia se iría por la borda...

Unos segundos después, la puerta de la habitación principal se abrió con un chirrido, y Kakashi salió escondiendo algo anaranjado dentro de su chaleco. Observó a sus estudiantes con curiosidad, preguntándose porqué las expresiones de sorpresa y enojo en sus rostros. Intercambiaron miradas en medio de un prolongado silencio.

-¿¡Estabas aquí!?- exclamó finalmente Naruto, tan escandaloso como siempre. -¡Llegas tarde hasta en tu propia casa!-

-_Adiós dulce tranquilidad._-

-Verán, había un gato atrapado debajo de mi cama...- comenzó el jounin fingiendo inocencia.

-¡Mentiroso!- gritaron Sakura y Naruto al unísono. Sasuke sintió la repentina necesidad de golpear algo con fuerza.

-Calma, calma-

-¿Para qué nos citaste?- preguntó la pelirrosa al ver que a nadie parecía interesarle el propósito de la reunión.

-Seré directo con ustedes- dijo con severidad. -Viendo el poco progreso en el trabajo en equipo, me vi obligado a tomar una medida que quizás consideren un poco apresurada...-En ese momento, los jóvenes lo observaron con un poco de desconfianza, después de todo, no sabían de qué era capaz Kakashi cuando se trataba de su preciado trabajo en equipo. -Tendremos una misión- soltó súbitamente. Ignorando las expresiones de sorpresa y curiosidad en los rostros de sus alumnos, continuó. -Empaquen sus cosas y descansen bien, nos encontraremos mañana a las 6 A.M en las puertas de Konoha, y allí les daré todos los detalles¿entendido?-

Los jóvenes asintieron con un nuevo aire de determinación.

Una nueva misión para el nuevo equipo siete...

Naruto estaba muy confiado. En esta oportunidad, le probaría a Sasuke que era un digno adversario, y le haría entender de una vez por todas el error que había cometido al marcharse con Orochimaru para hacerse más fuerte.

Sakura se sentía particularmente excitada con esta misión. Ahora podría demostrarle a sus compañeros, especialmente a Sasuke, todo lo que había aprendido durante sus años de ausencia. Y no había perdido el tiempo para nada...

En cuanto al Uchiha, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de poner un pie fuera de la casa de Kakashi por nada en el mundo, después de todo, no sabía cuándo podría ser la próxima vez que le dieran la posiblidad de salir de Konoha. No tenía muchas opciones. Ahora que estaba de vuelta, debía ganarse la confianza de la Hokage y de los habitantes de la aldea si quería tener una vida dentro de los términos que consideraba normales. Lo único que le disturbaba de esta misión, aunque nunca dejaría que nadie lo supiera, era su significado. Esta era la confirmación, y ésta vez era oficial. El equipo siete estaba de regreso. Ya no había marcha atrás...

* * *

**Fin del Arca I**

* * *

**REVIEWS ONEGAI !!!**

**A) ShikaTema**

**B)ShikaIno**

**C)InoShikaTema**


	6. ARCA II: Una nueva misión

Hola amigos! Aquí comienza el nuevo ARCA de Neo Sannins! espero que les guste! Y miles de gracias por todos los reviews! Son los mejores, enserio! Sigan así, ajaj!

Dafna-chan los adora! Dedicado a todas las personas que leen esta historia, espero no decepcionarlos con este capítulo ni con los que siguen!

Disclaimer: jajajaj. No yet...

* * *

**Neo Sannins**

**ARCA II: Una nueva misión**

* * *

Era un frío domingo de primavera en Konoha, y a las 5:45 en la mañana, las calles estaban desiertas, naturalmente. Sakura había decidido salir más temprano de su casa, había desayunado rápidamente y se había despedido de sus padres como de costumbre. No había podido dormir la noche anterior, pensando en los eventos que se avecinaban ese día. Imágenes sobre cierta misión rondaban aun por su mente, mientras esperaba al resto del equipo sentada en un banco. Sus mechones rosados ondeaban al compás del viento de la estación, que soplaba con fuerza sobre Konoha, y su tren de pensamiento vagaba sin rumbo aparente. 

Aun le costaba creer los acontecimientos ocurridos en aquella misión. Planeaban un simple reconocimiento de terreno, y regresaron a Konoha cargando el cuerpo casi sin vida del último Uchiha. Vaya giro del destino...Había pasado algo más de una semana, pero parecía mucho más.

Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en su rostro cuando la imagen de Sasuke cruzó por su mente. Seguía siendo el mismo muchacho estoico, frío y un poco arrogante, pero ella lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que detrás de esa coraza, había una buena persona que apreciaba a sus amigos, y que haría cualquier cosa para protegerlos, justo como Naruto.

Naruto.

Durante el tiempo en que Sasuke estuvo ausente, había aprendido a apreciar y a querer a su compañero como a un hermano. Nadie mejor que ella sabía lo que había sufrido Naruto la perdida de su mejor amigo, y por eso entendía el comportamiento atípico del jinchuriki. Era difícil para él ver que Sasuke había regresado pero que las cosas no eran iguales. Después de todo lo que había hecho para cumplir su promesa, recibir ese trato frío y distante no era lo que esperaba.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, una voz familiar y alegre la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Sakura-chan!- Naruto corrió hacia donde estaba su amiga, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas tan especiales. -¿Llegué tarde?-

-No, llegas justo a tiempo Naruto.- respondió la pelirrosa, chequeando en su reloj.

-De cualquier manera Kakashi-sensei llegará tarde.- murmuró Naruto con un tono de seriedad poco característico en su voz. La ausencia del nombre de Sasuke en la oración no pasó desapercibida por Sakura.

-Naruto...- comenzó vacilante. -Tu estás feliz porque Sasuke-kun está de vuelta¿cierto?- El jinchuriki frunció el ceño y permaneció en silencio por un momento.

-Sakura-chan- dijo con firmeza. La pelirrosa alzó la vista tratando de borrar la expresión adolorida de su rostro. -Sasuke es un bastardo arrogante y desagradecido.-

-Naru...-

-Pero es mi mejor amigo- la cortó, sonriéndole sinceramente. -No importa los errores que cometa o que haya cometido, eso no cambiará, te lo aseguro. Aunque no lo parezca, sí estoy feliz.-

-Hai- respondió Sakura más animada por las palabras de Naruto.

* * *

A pocos metros de distancia, Kakashi giró la vista hacia Sasuke, que tenía su cabeza gacha y la mirada clavada en el suelo. El joven sentía un horrible vacío en su estómago y un sentimiento de culpa que lo consumía por dentro y no podía ignorar. 

En ese momento, Naruto y Sakura voltearon hacia ellos, pero el rubio giró su cabeza hacia un lado instantáneamente. -¿_Habrán escuchado_?- se preguntó Sakura.

-_Esto es incómodo_- pensó Kakashi observando a sus alumnos. El jounin se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

-Bien, ahora que estamos aquí, les daré los detalles de la misión.- Los jóvenes asintieron, y Kakashi prosiguió.

-Un pergamino que contenía jutsus perfeccionados por Sandaime Hokage fue hurtado hace un par de semanas por ninjas de la Aldea de la Roca. Se cree que estos shinobis seguían órdenes directas del Tsuchikage (1), que ha tenido sus ojos puestos en el pergamino desde hace un tiempo, aparentemente para implementar los jutsus en la eminente guerra contra el País del Rayo. Según nuestras especulaciones, el pergamino se encontraría oculto en algún lugar en la frontera entre el País de la Tierra y la Aldea de la hierba

-Nos tomará al menos dos días llegar allí- estimó Sakura.

-Tomando en cuenta que todo salga de acuerdo al plan- agregó Kakashi sonriendo detrás de su máscara. -Viajaremos durante todo el día, y descansaremos unas horas por la noche si es necesario. Si todo sale bien, deberíamos estar en la frontera mañana por la noche, como bien dijo Sakura. ¿Entendido?-

-Hai- respondió Sakura por los tres. Al ver que sus compañeros no contestaban, volteó para verlos a ambos con la cebeza gacha y la mirada perdida en algún punto distante en el suelo. -_Esto va a ser incómodo_-

-¿Está entendido?- repitió Kakashi con insistencia.

-Hai- respondieron los dos de mala gana.

-Entonces partamos- dijo el jounin caminando hacia las puertas de Konoha. Sus estudiantes lo siguieron en silencio por detrás.

Sakura había comenzado a caminar entre Naruto y Sasuke, pero la tensión era insoportable. -_Hombres_- pensó con exasperación, adelantándose rápidamente para alcanzar a su sensei. Si no fueran tan orgullosos y admitieran lo que sentían...

* * *

En medio del espeso bosque, la única fuente de luz que poseían era la de la luna, que apenas se infiltraba por entre las copas de los árboles. Ya habían estado viajando por horas, impulsándose de rama en rama, y para esta altura, las reservas de chakra estaban disminuyendo considerablemente. 

Sakura seguía al equipo a corta distancia, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que sus músculos entumecidos respondieran. Su cuerpo le pedía un descanso a gritos, y la idea de detenerse era tentadora, pero no quería ser la causante del retraso de su equipo.

Secándose el sudor de la frente, siguió avanzando, pero con cada árbol que dejaban atrás, se sentía más cansada y entumecida. Rogaba a cualquier Dios que la escuchara que se detuvieran pronto, porque no creía poder seguir mucho más. Oh, cómo desearía haber dormido la noche anterior...

Echó un vistazo al resto del equipo, y aunque lucían cansados por el desgaste de chakra, ninguno parecía estar en su condición. No quería ser egoísta y hacer que todos se detuvieran porque ella no tenía la suficiente resistencia, así que hizo uso de todos su dotes actorales para disimular su estado deplorable.

Sin embargo, su actuación no era lo suficientemente buena para engañar a Sasuke. El Uchiha la había estado observando con disimulo durante los últimos minutos preguntándose cuánto más iba a resistir. Volteando con disimulo, notó que Sakura había disminuido su velocidad considerablemente.

-¿_No va a detenerse_?- se preguntó contrariado, chequeándola nuevamente. Ni Naruto ni Kakashi parecían darse cuenta del estado de Sakura, y aparentemente ella no quería que lo notaran tampoco.

Volvió la vista al frente, tratando de ignorar la situación, pero algo se lo impedía. Reprochándose mentalmente, echó un nuevo vistazo a la kunoichi, y notó que se había quedado más atrás y estaba respirando con agitación. -_Esto es ridículo_- pensó. Si Sakura no iba a hablar, él lo haría por ella.

-Deberíamos parar ahora- dijo tratando de sonar indiferente. Sakura lo observó anonadada por unos segundos. -_¿Se habrá dado cuenta?_- se preguntó. Kakashi y Naruto intercambiaron miradas un poco confundidos, pero finalmetne asintieron.

-Bien, acamparemos aquí esta noche- dijo Kakashi descendiendo rápidamente y desapareciendo entre los espesos árboles negros. Naruto lo imitó, dejando a Sakura y a Sasuke solos.

-Arigato, Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura un poco avergonzada.

Sasuke asintió, y se dispuso a alcanzar a los otros, pero notó que Sakura aun estaba jadeando, y probablemente no podría bajar sola.

-Estoy bien. No sería un chuunin si no pudiera hacer esto- dijo sonriéndole y descendiendo con un poco de dificultad detrás del resto.

-Hmph- Sasuke la siguió en silencio. Se había preocupado un poco, aunque odiara admitirlo, pero si la kunoichi había conseguido ser chuunin, no tenía porqué.

* * *

Una vez que habían armado el campamento en el lugar que consideraron más seguro, y organizado los planes para el viaje, se dispusieron a comer tranquilamente alrededor de una fogata provista por Sasuke, intercambiando ideas de vez en cuando. 

-Oh, lo olvidé- dijo Kakahsi súbitamente -¿Quién compartirá la tienda con migo?-

-Sakura-chan, compartiremos la tienda¿cierto?- preguntó Naruto esperanzado. Sasuke lo observó frunciendo el ceño. ¿Todavía le gustaba Sakura? -_Pff, dobe_-

-De ninguna manera Naruto. Quién sabe lo que intentarías hacer...-

-Aaw¿Sakura-chan!- protestó el rubio. -¿Entonces con quién vas a dormir?-

-¡No voy a dormir con nadie, Naruto!- exclamó Sakura indignada, tratando en vano de disimular su sonrojo.

Mientras sus estudiantes discutían, o más bien, Sakura golpeaba a Naruto y Sasuke los observaba en silencio, Kakashi se quedó pensando en el asunto de las tiendas por un momento. No era conveniente perder a Naruto de vista en un lugar como este., después de todo, nunca se sabía quién podía estar merodeando por la zona.

-Naruto- Sakura soltó al jinchuriki y ambos voltearon hacia su sensei. -Compartirás la tienda con migo- dijo con severidad. El rubió abrió la boca para protestar, pero Kakashi lo interrumpió. -Ni una palabra. Akatsuki podría estar rondado por la zona en este instante.- Naruto asintió desilusionado, y Sakura sintió pena por él. No se imaginaba lo horrible que debía ser sentirse perseguido y corriendo peligro constantemente.

-¿Tienen algún problema con eso?- continuó Kakashi cortando su tren de pensamiento. En ese momento, Sakura cayó en la cuenta de que eso implicaba que ella tendría que compartir la tienda con Sasuke. Oh Dios. Echó una mirada nerviosa al joven. No parecía estar completamente disgustado por la idea.

-Iie, sensei- respondió con la cabeza gacha, un poco avergonzada.

A decir verdad, a Sasuke no le molestaba la idea. Prefería compartir la tienda con Sakura que con Naruto, y los hábitos pervertidos de Kakashi no le inspiraban mucha confianza después de todo. Si se tratara de su antigua fan, quizá las cosas habrían sido diferentes, pero Sakura le había demostrado que esa parte de ella había quedado en el pasado.

Kakashi dirigió una mirada expectante a Sasuke que negó con la cabeza. Sakura suspiró aliviada por dentro.

-Ahora que tenemos eso arreglado, Sakura, tu tendrás la primera guardia, Sasuke la segunda, luego Naruto y yo tendré la última. Saldremos de aquí a primera hora en la mañana¿entendido?- Los jóvenes asintieron.

-Bien- dijo Kakashi- Descansen lo más que puedan, no estoy seguro si nos detendremos mañana.- Dicho eso, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia su tienda.

-Buenas noches- murmuró Naruto siguiendo a Kakashi de mala gana. -Buenas noches- respondieron Sasuke y Sakura caminando hacia su tienda.

-Que duermas bien, Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura sentándose en uno de los troncos cercanos a la fogata. Sasuke asintió y entró a la tienda.

Sakura suspiró con cansancio, frotándose las manos para aislarlas del frío. Permaneció sentado por unos minutos, observando sus alrededores somnolienta. Reprimiendo un bostezo con su mano, se despegó del tronco para dar una vuelta por la zona. Solo en caso de encontrar algo fuera de lo normal.

* * *

Dentro de la tienda, Sasuke se despertó súbitamente al escuchar un extraño ruido proveniente del exterior. Los años que había pasado en Oto habían desarrollado ese hábito en él, después de todo, nunca se podía dormir tranquilo en ese lugar. Trató de ignorarlo, cerrando los ojos y acomodándose en su bolsa de dormir, pero un murmullo persistente se lo impedía. 

-Genial- gruñó Sakura, tratando en vano de liberar su pierna, que se había atorado entre unas rocas. Salir a dar una vuelta había sido una mala idea después de todo, considerando que estaba en medio de un bosque, era de noche y por lo tanto, no veía nada. La mala suerte de Tsunade finalmente se le había pegado. Si golpeaba las rocas, despertaría a todo el equipo. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

-Sasuke-kun- Sasuke agudizó sus oídos, creyendo escuchar la voz de Sakura llamándolo.

-Sasuke-kun¿podrías salir un segundo?- preguntó casi en un susurro, tratando de no despertar a los demás. Sí, definitivamente su molesta compañera lo estaba llamando. Suspirando con pesadez, Sasuke salió de la bolsa de dormir, para ver que le sucedía a la pelirrosa ahora.

* * *

-¡Aaaah!- gimió Sakura -¡Ouch! 

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Sasuke con exasperación.

-No tan fuerte Sasuke-kun, me estás lastimando- dijo Sakura.

-¿Qué sucede?- Naruto se sentó somnoliento, chequeando la hora en su reloj. Apenas eran las 4 A.M, y aun no era el turno de Sasuke de tomar la guardia. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí afuera?

-Dijiste que lo querías rápido, Sakura- se escuchó la voz agitada de Sasuke.

-Sí, pero no tan duro. ¿Podrías ser más suave?-

Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna. Tragando saliva con dificultad, salió de la bolsa y gateó hacia un extremo de la tienda, presionando su oreja contra la lona para escuchar mejor.

-¿Así?-

-Así está mejor- respondió Sakura agradecida.

Kakashi sintió a alguien moviéndose a su lado, y abrió los ojos para encontrar a Naruto fuera de su bolsa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó el jounin, frotando sus ojos con cansancio.

-¡Shh!- Naruto hizo una seña con sus manos, indicándole a Kakashi que se acercara. El ex-ANBU gateó en silencio hacia su alumno, imitándolo para escuchar lo que parecía ser tan interesante.

-No tan suave, Sasuke-kun, así no acabaremos jamás-

-Dijiste – que no fuera – tan duro- replicó Sasuke, hablando entrecortadamente.

Kakashi frunció el ceño confundido, y echó un vistazo a Naruto, que estaba sudando, y tenía un tic en su ojo. -No saltaré a conclusiones apresuradas. No saltaré a conclusiones apresuradas- se repitió una y otra vez.

-Está bien, hazlo como quieras. Me quedaré aquí de por vida hasta que la saques- se quejó Sakura.

-¡Estoy intentando Sakura, pero está atorada!-

Naruto y Kakashi abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, intercambiando miradas de sorpresa e indignación. -¿¡Qué mierda está sucediendo!?- exclamó Kakashi. No podía ser lo que parecía ser. De ninguna manera.

-¿Cómo se metió tan profunda? No puedo sacarla, es muy estrecho- dijo Sasuke resignado.

-Aah...¡Ouch! Que sea tan gorda no ayuda mucho¿cierto?-

-¡No es gorda!.-

-Créeme- comenzó Sakura. -Si fuera Naruto no tendríamos este problema-

-Probablemente- respondió Sasuke con arrogancia.

-Sin mencionar que tiene más experiencia en estas cosas.- agregó la pelirrosa.

Dentro de la tienda, Kakashi observó a Naruto alzando una ceja. Estaba sudando aun más y su rostro se había teñido de una tonalidad azul intensa. -¡No se de que hablan¡Lo juro!- exclamó el rubio agitando las manos frenéticamente. -Como tu digas, Naruto- dijo Kakashi con una mezcla de disgusto y escepticismo. -_Nunca volveré a pensar igual de mis alumnos después de este día_-

-¡Más fuerte! Ya casi lo logramos. ¡Así Sasuke-kun¡Más fuerte!-

-Sakura¿por qué no los despertamos de una vez y acabamos con esto- dijo Sasuke con impaciencia evidente en su voz.

-Tienes razón. Si los despertamos acabaremos mucho más rápido.-

-Esto ya fue suficiente- sentenció Kakashi bajando el cierre de la tienda. -_Ya es demasiado imprudente que estén haciendo esas cosas en un lugar como este, pero no toleraré que nos quieran incluir a nosotros_- Naruto salió detrás de él, cubriéndose los ojos con ímpetu.

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?- exclamó el jounin enfadado.

-¡Pervertidos!- exclamó Naruto aun con los ojos tapados. -¿No podían esperar para llegar a Konoha¿No podías controlar tus hormonas teme¡Mira lo que le has hecho a la pobre Sakura-chan!- chilló señalando acusadoramente hacia donde creía que estaba Sasuke.

-Naruto- susurró Kakashi, codeándolo suavemente.

-¡No puedo creer que hayan hecho esto!- continuó el rubio dramáticamente. ¡Probablemente necesite terapia!-

-¡Naruto!- exclamó el jounin golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-¿NO VES LO QUE ESTÁN...haciendo?

Naruto abrió los ojos muy a su pesar para encontrarse con una escena bastante peculiar. Sasuke y Sakura estaban frunciendo el ceño desconcertados. La pierna de la kunoichi estaba atrapada entre unas grandes rocas y Sasuke aun la sostenía. Aparentemente había estado jalando en vano.

-Genial- dijo Sakura. -Ahora que están despiertos puedo hacer esto- La pelirrosa estrelló su puño contra las rocas, haciendo que pequeños escombros cayeran estrepitósamente al suelo, liberando su pierna. Sasuke la observó sorprendido por unos segundos. -_¿Desde cuándo tiene esa fuerza?_-

-Y bien Naruto- comenzó Sakura mirando al rubio aprensivamente. -¿Tienes algo más para decir?-

-He, he. Gomen, Sakura-chan- dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-Deben dejar de leer esos libros, en serio-

-¡Yo no leo esos libros!- exclamó Naruto indignado. Sasuke alzó una ceja con incredulidad. -¡El único pervertido aquí eres tú, teme¡Te acostarías con cualquier ser vivo con tal de restaurar a tu clan!- Sasuke apretó sus puños con fuerza, suprimiendo un sonrojo.

-Naruto- gruñó Sakura entre dientes. Kakashi estrelló su mano en su frente. -J_usto cuando pensaba __que las cosas estaban mejorando_-

-Bien, bien- intervino el jounin colocándose entre sus alumnos. -Ya fue suficiente. Sasuke, es tu turno de cubrir la guardia. Naruto, Sakura, vayan a descansar. Saldremos al amanecer-

-Hai- respondieron los dos, y se dirigieron a sus respectivas tiendas.

Kakashi observó a Sasuke por un momento, parecía un poco cansado, probablemente no había dormido demasiado. -¿Quieres que te cambie la guardia?-

-No, estoy bien- respondió el Uchiha, sentándose en el mismo lugar en que Sakura lo había hecho.

-De acuerdo- dijo Kakashi resignado- Buenas Noches-

-Hn-

* * *

Sasuke permaneció inmóvil en el lugar, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de su respiración pausada y con cada exhalación, pequeñas nubes de vapor se dibujaban en el aire. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo, que había estado despejado hasta el momento, pero unas nubes grises habían comenzado a acercarse peligrosamente. En medio del silencio, un relámpago iluminó el cielo y después de unos segundos, se escuchó el tronar estremecedor del rayo. Como burlándose de él, pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre su rostro, y con el pasar del tiempo, la llovizna cedió para dar paso a una fuerte tormenta. 

Sakura se despertó sobresaltada, a causa del súbito sonido del trueno. Miró hacia un lado, esperando encontrar a Sasuke en su bolsa de dormir, pero estaba vacía. -_¿Qué hace afuera con esta lluvia?- _pensó saliendo de su bolsa. -_Es turno de Naruto de tener la guardia_-

En cuanto puso un pie fuera de la tienda, sintió que estaba bajo una ducha. La lluvia caía con tanta fuerza que no podía ver con claridad. Apartó un poco de cabello de su rostro, y comenzó a caminar a tientas en medio de la oscuridad, pero paró en seco cuando sus pies hicieron contacto con algo blando y gelatinoso. Bajó su vista y ahogó un grito con su mano al ver a un reptil que se enrollaba lentamente alrededor de su pierna. Se quedó paralizada en el lugar, sabía que no era conveniente moverse. -_Oh Dios_- pensó horrorizada al sentir el viscoso cuerpo de la serpiente deslizándose sobre su piel y moviendo su húmeda lengua por su rodilla.

-Chiyose, ven aquí- llamó la voz de Sasuke con autoridad. La serpiente se desenrolló lentamente de la pierna de Sakura y comenzó a deslizarse entre ramas y rocas. La pelirrosa siguió al reptil con cautela, tanteando con las manos en el aire en caso de encontrarse con otros obstáculos imprevistos.

-Sasuke-sama, encontré a este extraño merodeando por la zona- seseó enrollándose en el brazo de su amo. Sakura los observó desde una distancia prudente, sin salir de su asombro.

-No es un extraño- dijo Sasuke con severidad, colocando a la serpiente en el suelo y observándola con una mueca desaprobatoria. -Es un miembro de mi equipo-

-_Ouch, es muy duro con ella_- pensó Sakura sintiendo un poco de pena por el pobre reptil.

-Mis disculpas, Sasuke-sama. Nunca creí que alguien como él sería parte de su bando, o de su especie- Una vena brotó en la frente de Sakura.

-¿Él?- musitó la pelirrosa entre dientes. -_Pff, al demonio con lo de pobre reptil_-

-Tu cabello es corto como el de mi amo, pero no luce igual en tí- seseó la serpiente con desdén. Sakura apretó los puños con fuerza, conteniendo las ganas de estrujar al animal entre sus manos.

-Chiyose, ya fue suficiente. Busca extraños en otro lado- ordenó Sasuke con autoridad.

-Hai, Sasuke-sama- La serpiente hizo la mímica de una reverencia con su cabeza y desapareció por un camino de tierra.

Sakura se sentó junto a Sasuke, pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para invadir su espacio personal.

-No sabía que podías convocar serpientes- comentó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. -¿Te lo enseñó Orochimaru?-

Sasuke asintió mirando al frente con la vista perdida. La sola mención de su antiguo sensei hacía que su cuerpo se tensara. Quién sabe que habría pasado si no hubiera asesinado al bastardo...

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Sasuke giró la vista hacia Sakura, y notó que estaba escurriendo unos mechones de cabello entre sus dedos, con una mirada algo melancólica.

-El cabello corto es más práctico- sentenció el Uchiha súbitamente. Sakura lo observó sorprendida por unos instantes, pero Sasuke no pareció darle mucha más importancia al comentario. La pelirrosa sonrió volviendo su vista al frente.

-Tienes razón- comentó más animada, y cubrió su boca para ahogar un bostezo. Siguieron sentados en silencio por unos minutos, pero no era un silencio incómodo, a diferencia de los anteriores.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sakura? Ve a dormir.- dijo Sasuke finalmente. Al ver que la pelirrosa no respondía, giró su vista hacia un lado. Sakura estaba inclinada sobre sus rodillas, con su cara oculta entre sus brazos y su espalda bajaba y subía al ritmo de su respiración. Sasuke puso sus ojos en blanco con exasperación.

-Sakura- susurró sacudiéndola suavemente por los hombros. No hubo respuesta.

-Sakura- repitió, ésta vez no tan sutilmente. La kunoichi murmuró algo incoherente y volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Sasuke suspiró con resignación. No quería despertarla, así que la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó hacia la tienda. De cualquier manera su guardia había finalizado, e irónicamente, la tormenta también.

* * *

1) Kage de la Aldea oculta entre las Rocas, en el País de la Tierra.

* * *

**REVIEWS ONEGAI!**

Les gustó? Lo odiaron? Tienen Preguntas? Si tienen tiempo pasesnse también por un nuevo OneShot que escribí, es un fluff SasuSaku, para variar (: Entren a mi profile pare verlo!

Hasta el próximo domingo!


	7. Atrapados

Amigos! Otro capítulo arriba, y no se imaginan los problemas que me trajo... lo terminé hace unas horas! Tenía un bloqueo mental increíble, pero tenía que escribirlo para mi fecha de entrega, jaja. (Y de paso corregí los horrores de ortografía del anterior, es que no los escribo en word, los escribo en open office, y no es muy eficiente con el spelling español...)

Ahora la terrible noticia...lamento informarles que voy a comenzar las clases nuevamente, y quizás algún que otro capítulo se atrase un poco, mas no temáis! Nunca van a pasar más de dos semanas sin saber de mi existencia, porque yo también odio que algunos autores me abandonen por meses y meses...

Y por último, gracias como siempre por los reviews y demás, son los mejores y por eso me esfuerzo para tratar de actualizar algo decente a tiempo. Este capítulo se lo dedico especialmente a Mai-evans y a Jarnall, porque sus reviews siempre me alegran el día! Y a todos los demás, no se sientan afuera, que también los adoro!

* * *

**Neo Sannins**

**Atrapados**

* * *

Kakashi había estado cubriendo la guardia durante la última media hora, y con las primeras luces de la mañana haciendo su aparición, decidió que era tiempo de ponerse en marcha nuevamente. Haciendo unos rápidos sellos con las manos, apagó la fogata con un Suiton no jutsu (1) y se dirigió hacia su tienda. 

-Naruto, es hora de irnos- dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarlo.

-Cinco minutos más- murmuró el jinchuriki con su voz amortiguada por la bolsa de dormir, y volteó hacia otro lado.

Kakashi entró bruscamente a la tienda y bajo el cierre de la bolsa de dormir.

-¡Bien, bien!- exclamó Naruto, sintiendo como el frío aire proveniente del exterior le secaba la piel. -Ya estoy despierto- El joven se levantó muy a su pesar, guardó sus pertenencias con pereza, y salió de la tienda bostezando exageradamente.

-Ve a despertar a Sasuke y a Sakura- ordenó Kakashi, mientras acomodaba sus cosas y desarmaba la tienda.

Naruto caminó somnoliento hacia la tienda de sus compañeros, y bajó el cierre rápidamente.

-Teme, Sakura-chan, despierten.- dijo desganado, sin importarle si lo escuchaban o no. Ni siquiera el hiperactivo rubio tenía motivación a estas horas de la mañana.

Recibiendo la luz que entraba por la abertura, Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente y observó sus alrededores. -_¿Nani?_- No recordaba haberse dormido en esa posición la noche anterior...De hecho, ni siquiera recordaba haberse ido a dormir en primer lugar. Esa noche había estado hablado con Sasuke y...¡Oh no! Acaso...¿se había quedado dormida? -_Bien hecho Sakura_.-

La pelirrosa se sentó suspirando con pesadez y acomodó algunos mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja. Giró la cabeza a un lado para ver a Sasuke guardando sus cosas dentro de un bolso. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, pero Sakura bajó la cabeza rápidamente. -¿_Me cargó hasta aquí¡Que vergonzoso! Probablemente piense que soy una molestia...¡O que estoy gorda!_-

-¿No vas a guardar tus cosas?- preguntó Sasuke fríamente, alzando una ceja al ver el rostro ruborizado de la pelirrosa.

-Ano...uh...yo- Sakura tragó saliva con dificultad. -Hai- respondió, golpeándose mentalmente. Sasuke decidió no darle mayor importancia al comportamiento de la pelirrosa, y salió de la tienda cargando su bolso en su espalda. Sakura guardó sus cosas rápidamente, desarmó la tienda y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

-Bien, bien- Kakashi observó detenidamente a sus estudiantes. Eran las 6 A.M, y no le sorprendía ver a Naruto y Sakura luciendo como si hubieran sido arrastrados de cabeza entre unos arbustos y que Sasuke llevaba esa eterna expresión estoica en su rostro. -Ahora que están todos despiertos, quiero mostrarles esto- El jounin comenzó a revisar dentro de su chaleco y Sasuke lo observó con desconfianza. -_¿No irá a...?_-

-Aquí está- Kakashi sacó la nueva edición del Paraíso Icha Icha de su bolsillo, y sus estudiantes retrocedieron unos centímetros, sus rostros tornándose azules.

-Na...¿nani?- balbuceó Sakura mirando al jounin sorprendida. Kakashi alzó una ceja y giró su cabeza hacia el libro. -¡Oh, lo siento¡me confundí!-

Los jóvenes suspiraron aliviados, su piel regresando a una tonalidad normal. Kakashi sacó un papel de su bolsillo, y lo colocó en el suelo. Estaba doblado en varias partes. Se inclinaron un poco para verlo de cerca y el jounin lo extendió revelando un mapa.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Naruto tratando de descifrar la escritura.

-Es un mapa- respondió Sasuke como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡Ya se que es un mapa, teme!- replicó Naruto enfadado. -¿Pero de qué?-

-Sospechamos que el pergamino se encuentra en alguna zona alrededor de esta cueva- explicó Kakashi señalando en el mapa.

-Está justo en el límite entre el País de la Tierra y la Aldea de la Hierba- comentó Sakura casualmente.

-Exacto- agregó Kakashi. -Por eso no nos tomará demasiado tiempo encontrarla-

-¡Argh!- protestó Naruto. -¡Está misión es muy aburrida!-

-Naruto, recuerda que un ninja siempre debe mirar más allá- Diciendo esto, Kakashi saltó a la rama más cercana y desapareció entre las copas de los árboles. Sus estudiantes reflexionaron unos segundos y finalmente lo imitaron y comenzaron el nuevo recorrido.

Avanzaron por horas entre la masa de árboles negros, pero todo estaba inquietantemente tranquilo. O al menos así lo veía Sasuke. Realmente le parecía estúpido de parte del Tsuchikage esconder un pergamino tan importante en un lugar como este. Era demasiado previsible. Tanto que llegaba a ser sospechoso. Debía haber algo más detrás de todo esto.

-Ya casi llegamos- sentenció Kakashi aumentando la velocidad considerablemente. Ya había oscurecido, y era mejor apresurarse y salir de ese bosque lo más pronto posible.

Sakura observó a sus compañeros para comprobar si sentían lo mismo. Había algo en todo esto que no encajaba y le provocaba una ligera sensación de inquietud.

-¿No creen que es algo extraño?- comentó una vez que Kakashi estaba fuera de vista.

-¿A qué te refieres Sakura-chan?- pregunto Naruto confundido.

-Que el pergamino esté escondido en un lugar como este- respondió Sasuke, mientras continuaba avanzando con la vista al frente. ¿Acaso Sakura le había leído la mente?

-Exacto- contestó la pelirrosa mirando a Sasuke un poco sorprendida. -Esto no puede ser tan fácil, debe haber algo más...-

-Supongo que pronto lo sabremos- dijo Naruto, señalando con su cabeza en dirección a lo que parecía ser un claro en el bosque. Sasuke y Sakura entornaron sus ojos para comprobar que, en efecto, ya habían llegado a la frontera de las dos aldeas. Los tres se escondieron inmediatamente detrás de unos arbustos, esperando las órdenes de Kakashi.

-¿Ven la cueva desde aquí?- preguntó Kakashi sin moverse del lugar. Los jóvenes asintieron. -Yo chequearé todo el perímetro, ustedes encárguense de eso-

-Hai- dijeron al unísono, observando a Kakahsi desaparecer en una nube de humo. Los tres escanearon el área para comprobar que estaban solos, y avanzaron silenciosos hacia la cueva.

Si hasta el momento el calor y la claridad les habían parecido escasos, no tuvieron más que poner un pie dentro de la boca de la cueva para arrepentirse. A medida que avanzaban, con pasos cortos y sigilosos, la temperatura descendía alarmantemente, y la oscuridad parecían tragárselos. Al acostumbrarse sus pupilas a la falta de luz, distinguieron el suelo, como una alfombra irregular que recorría el lugar, y las paredes, formadas por rocas asimétricas apiladas una junto a la otra. De cuando en cuando se oía el batir de las alas de murciélagos y su chirrido áspero y estridente. Sakura se abrazó momentáneamente cuando unos cuantos volaron a su alrededor. Continuaron su marcha en silencio, observando sus alrededores con cautela, pero no parecía haber nada fuera de lo normal.

-Creo que ahora entiendo al Tsuchikage- murmuró la pelirrosa mirando con desagrado a la nueva bandada de murciélagos que pasaba sobre sus cabezas.

-No lo sé Sakura-chan, me parece una cueva común y corriente.-dijo Naruto apoyándose casualmente sobre una pared. El rubio hizo una mueca de dolor cuando algo pareció hundirse bajo su peso y un ruido estruendoso hizo eco en la cueva.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Sakura después de unos segundos.

-¡Abajo!- exclamó Sasuke súbitamente, aplastando con sus manos a Naruto y a Sakura contra el suelo.

-¿Qué demonios te...?- la voz de Naruto murió en su garganta cuando decenas de kunais volaron zumbando sobre sus cabezas de una pared a otra. Permanecieron presionados contra el frío suelo unos segundos hasta que el ataque finalmente cesó.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Sakura levantándose del suelo con cautela, y observando los kunais clavados en las paredes. -Arigato, Sasuke-kun-

Sasuke asintió y dirigió una mirada fría a Naruto. -No vuelvas a hacer eso, dobe-

-Teme...- gruñó Naruto -¿Cómo se supone que iba a saberlo?-

-No creo que sea un buen momento para discutir- interrumpió Sakura, previendo la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación. Los jóvenes simplemente miraron hacia otro lado y siguieron avanzando en silencio.

A medida que se abrían paso, la cueva parecía estrecharse cada vez más. La luz había desaparecido casi por completo, y los tres caminaban a tientas, tratando de evitar algún otro obstáculo como el anterior.

-Sean cautelosos- comenzó la kunoichi casi en un susurro. -Probablemente el pergamino se encuentra en la cueva después de todo¿cuál sería, de otro modo, el sentido de las trampas?- Los otros dos asintieron, y justo cuando Sakura reanudó la marcha, algo hizo contacto con su pie.

-¿Nani?- observó el suelo por un segundo y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al notar la fina cuerda que unía ambas paredes. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando dos grandes shurikens fueron arrojados desde las paredes. Era inútil intentar esquivarlos, así que cerró sus ojos esperando el doloroso impacto...

Que nunca llegó.

-¡Argh!-gruño Naruto, arrojándose de rodillas al suelo y sujetando su brazo derecho con fuerza, tratando de parar el flujo de sangre.

-¡Naruto!- Sakura se arrojó a su lado, examinando horrorizada el corte profundo en el brazo del jinchuriki. -_Esto no es bueno_-

Sasuke estaba allí parado, rígido como una estatua, observando como Sakura trataba en vano de detener la hemorragia. Si sus compañeros hubieran volteado, habrían notado la expresión de sorpresa y frustración que tenía en su rostro. ¿Por qué no había podido reaccionar a tiempo? Al ver que los shurikens se dirigían hacia Sakura se había quedado paralizado, y no sabía porqué, lo cual lo frustraba de sobremanera. Y lo que era peor, pensar que Naruto había detenido los shurikens le hacía sentir una sensación de culpa que no entendía. De repente la voz de Sakura cortó su tren de pensamiento.

-Sasuke-kun¿puedes sostener esto un momento?- La pelirrosa estaba sujetando unas vendas empapadas en sangre con una mano, mientras emanaba chakra sobre el brazo de Naruto con la otra. Sasuke asintió y tomó las vendas, observando como Sakura empleaba ahora ambas manos para curar la profunda herida.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto manejándose para esbozar una sonrisa a pesar del dolor. -Se curará solo después de un rato.- Sasuke sabía que se refería al poder curativo del Kyuubi, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

-¡No está bien!- soltó Sakura enfadada, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes. La kunoichi bajó la cabeza, apretando los puños con fuerza. -Si hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, nada de esto habría pasado.-

-Sakura-chan, no es tu culpa- dijo Naruto tratando de animarla. -Ni siquiera el teme pudo reaccionar a tiempo- agregó sonriendo. -Hmph- El aludido giró la cabeza hacia un lado. No hacía falta que Naruto se lo recordara, ya era suficiente golpe para su ego.

Sakura rió débilmente, retirando sus manos del brazo de Naruto. -Ya terminé, pero no podrás mover tu brazo por un tiempo.-

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, puedo manejarme perfectamente con un solo brazo.- dijo Naruto sonriéndole. Sakura sabía que eso no era cierto, y que Naruto solo estaba tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, pero le devolvió la sonrisa y continuaron avanzando en silencio.

Al fin Kami-sama parecía haberles tenido compasión, ya que durante el resto del camino, no se toparon con ningún otro obstáculo. Sin embargo, una sensación de inquietud molestaba a Sakura. Habían caminado más de una hora y no parecían llegar a ningún lado. Solo esperaba que esto no terminara como un film barato y se dieran cuenta de que habían estado caminando en círculos. Frío, oscuridad e incertidumbre no eran una buena combinación después de todo.

Después de otros terribles y dolorosamente prolongados cinco minutos de caminar en medio de la nada, se toparon con algo bastante inesperado. Una laguna. Era pequeña, sus aguas estaban quietas y la superficie se extendía como un denso manto negro. Los jóvenes se acercaron con precaución, y Sasuke arrojó una pequeña roca en modo de prueba. La superficie comenzó a ondularse, pero no sucedió nada extraño.

-¿Creen que esté allí dentro?- preguntó Sakura observando con curiosidad y nerviosismo a sus compañeros. Sumergirse en ese abismo negro parecía intimidante.

-Es probable.- respondió Sasuke secamente, escaneando la zona en caso de haber perdido algún detalle. Sin previo aviso, Sakura comenzó a desvestirse hasta que solo le quedaban sus calzas y la venda que envolvía su pecho. Se sacó los guantes y las botas y se dispuso a sumergirse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Sakura-chan?- preguntó Naruto un poco alarmado, pero disfrutando la vista. Sakura se detuvo y volteó hacia el rubio.

-De ninguna manera voy a dejar que tú te encargues de esto con tu brazo en ese estado- replicó Sakura como si fuera lo más obvio en el mundo. -Y alguien debe quedarse a vigilar afuera en caso de que algo inesperado suceda- Sakura dirigió una mirada expectante a Sasuke.

-Como sea- respondió el Uchiha, ignorando la expresión de disconformidad de Naruto.

Justo cuando el Jinchuriki abría su boca para replicar, Sakura lo cortó con determinación visible en su rostro. -Naruto, voy a hacer esto quieras o no- El rubio sabía que era inútil discutir con Sakura cuando se ponía en ese estado de terquedad. -Bien- respondió de mala gana. Era obvio que estaba preocupado por la pelirrosa, a diferencia de Sasuke. Le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria a Sasuke, que lo ignoró como si fuera un insecto en su zapato.

Sakura inhaló una bocanada de aire, y finalmente se sumergió. El agua estaba helada, pero comenzó a nadar con agilidad, sus entumecidos dedos rozando las rocas ásperas y húmedas de vez en cuando. Había sido una buena idea deshacerse de sus ropas, primero por la molestia y el peso que implicarían, y segundo porque estaba segura de que hubiera muerto de hipotermia si tenía que usar esas ropas empapadas. Siguió avanzando por un camino más estrecho, tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos en todo momento, y prestando atención a sus alrededores.

Mientras tanto, en la superficie, Naruto continuaba enviándole miradas asesinas al Uchiha.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- preguntó Sasuke con frialdad.

-Deberías haber ido tú- respondió Naruto simplemente.

-Hmph, Sakura parecía convencida- replicó el Uchiha cortante. Su paciencia tenía un límite, y Naruto tenía el dedo en la línea final.

El jinchuriki dejó escapar un gruñido de su garganta y miró hacia otro lado. Sasuke no parecía preocupado. ¿Acaso era un iceberg con piel?

Sakura parecía haber perdido las esperanzas de encontrar algo, cuando distinguió una pequeña luz a la distancia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, avanzó rápidamente y sus ojos se iluminaron con lo que vio. Un pequeño pergamino estaba depositado sobre una columna y cubierto por una burbuja de cristal, para impedir que se arruinara. Tenía que ser este. Nadó hacia él con determinación, pero a pocos centímetros de alcanzarlo, algo pasó zumbando cerca de su pie. Una cuerda atada a un kunai se había enrollado en su pierna. Justo cuando se disponía a desenredarla, otra cuerda rodeó sus brazos por detrás, impidiéndole moverse. Trató en vano de zafarse, pero la cuerdas estaban reforzadas con chakra, y era imposible romperlas con los brazos atados. Dejó escapar una bocanada de aire involuntariamente. Ya había estado sumergida durante dos minutos, no iba a resistir mucho más.

Naruto había comenzado a caminar con inquietud de un lado a otro, y aunque Sasuke estaba apoyado sobre una pared, con las manos en los bolsillos, luciendo calmado y desinteresado, por dentro estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Sakura se estaba tardando demasiado. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo? Ya era suficiente, no podía esperar más.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Naruto sorprendido al ver al Uchiha sacándose su camisa.

-Voy a buscarla- respondió Sasuke simplemente. Naruto asintió un tanto desconcertado, e inmediatamente el joven se sumergió, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

-_Teme... Al parecer sí le importaba después de todo_.-

Sasuke trató de ignorar el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo cuando su piel hizo contacto con el agua helada, y se abrió camino rápidamente, buscando alguna señal de Sakura. Después de pasar por un camino más angosto, distinguió finalmente a la pelirrosa, pero lo que vio no lo tranquilizó para nada. Sakura estaba aparentemente inconsciente, su pies sujetos al suelo y sus brazos atados detrás de su espalda. Nadó lo más rápido que sus entumecidas extremidades le permitieron, y arrojó un kunai para cortar las cuerdas. Sasuke la alcanzó, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó rápidamente hacia la superficie.

Naruto ya estaba contemplando la idea de ir a buscarlos él mismo, cuando Sasuke y Sakura salieron abruptamente del agua, el Uchiha arrastrando el cuerpo de la pelirrosa hacia la superficie. Una vez afuera, ambos respirando con agitación y tosiendo, se apoyaron sobre sus manos y sus rodillas, respirando profundamente el aire que tanta falta les hacía.

-¡Sakura-chan¡Teme¿Están bien?- preguntó Naruto preocupado, corriendo hacia sus compañeros. Ambos estaban pálidos, sus labios ligeramente azules y sus cuerpos empapados temblando ligeramente.

-Hai- respondió Sakura, aún tosiendo. -_Oh no_- En ese momento lo recordó, y un nudo se instaló en su garganta. Tragando con dificultad, hizo una mueca de dolor. -El pergamino- susurró casi sin aliento.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Naruto desconcertado. A decir verdad, en ese momento lo que menos le preocupaba era el objetivo de su misión.

-Lo tengo- respondió Sasuke, revelando la esfera de cristal que había estado sosteniendo contra su pecho. El joven la golpeó suavemente contra el suelo, y la esfera se rompió, dejando libre el pergamino. Sakura levantó la cabeza y sonrío débilmente.

-Arigato, Sasuke-kun- Sasuke sólo miró hacia otro lado, tratando de aparentar indiferencia. -Si no hubieras llegado, probablemente estaría...-

-Ya olvídalo Sakura- la cortó fríamente. -Teníamos que recuperar el pergamino-

-Hn, si claro- bufó Naruto, observando al Uchiha con incredulidad. -¿Por qué no aceptas de una vez que estabas...?- Naruto se detuvo al ver la mirada amenazadora que le dirigía el Uchiha. -Bien, bien, me cayo...bastardo orgulloso- agregó por lo bajo, agradeciendo mentalmente que Sasuke no lo hubiera escuchado. Sakura los contemplaba confundida, pero decidió no darle mayor importancia al asunto, después de todo, ya habían conseguido lo que buscaban.

-Deberíamos salir de esta cueva lo más pronto posible- sentenció la pelirrosa, tomando el pergamino y guardándolo con cuidado en su bolso. Naruto asintió, Sasuke y Sakura procedieron a vestirse nuevamente y reanudaron su marcha, está vez con más cautela que nunca para evitar otras trampas.

-¿No deberíamos ver ya la salida?- preguntó Naruto, diciendo en voz alta lo que todos estaban pensando. Ya habían caminado cerca de media hora, al menos deberían ver un poco de luz a lo lejos, y aunque el jinchuriki no parecía darse cuenta, Sasuke y Sakura se sentían inexplicablemente cansados.

-Sí, esto es extraño- murmuró Sakura después de unos segundos, poniéndose a analizar la situación. -Solo teníamos que caminar derecho hacia la salida, así que no hay manera de que nos hayamos equivocado-

-Y no es un genjutsu- agregó Sasuke, que había activado su sharingan.

Sin previo aviso, Naruto comenzó a correr velozmente hacia el frente.

-¡Naruto!- exclamó Sakura enfadada. -¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!?- La pelirrosa comenzó a correr detrás del rubio, olvidándose por completo de las posibles trampas, y tratando de ignorar la fatiga que sentía.

-Dobe- gruñó Sasuke, siguiendo a Sakura. Se sentía bastante cansado, y no entendía bien porqué, pero decidió no darle importancia y corrió detrás de la pelirrosa.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó a lo lejos, y Sakura y Sasuke llegaron para ver a Naruto sentado en el suelo

-¿Qué sucedió Naruto?- preguntó Sakura alarmada.

-Velo por ti misma Sakura-chan- respondió el rubio, señalando hacia el frente con la cabeza. Sakura camino lentamente hacia donde Naruto había indicado, y después de unos pasos, se topó con una pared.

-Hn. Justo como pensaba-

-¿Nani?- Sakura volteó y dirigió una mirada confundida a Sasuke, que venía caminando desde el otro lado.

-Volví hacia la laguna para ver si nos habíamos equivocado de camino- explicó Sasuke secamente. -y también me topé con una pared-

-Entonces sólo tenemos que demolerlas para salir.- inquirió Naruto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Tú te has dado cuenta¿ne, Sasuke-kun?- preguntó Sakura después de unos segundos. Sasuke simplemente asintió, y Naruto los observó confundido, en parte por el débil tono de voz con el que había hablado la kunoichi.

-¿De qué hablan Sakura-chan?-

-Desde que llegamos aquí, nuestro chakra ha disminuido considerablemente. Es natural que tú no lo notes, después de todo tu chakra es prácticamente ilimitado, pero yo he perdido una gran cantidad, más aún al salir de la laguna.- Sakura se apoyó contra una pared para sostenerse, sintiéndose aún más mareada que antes, y unos segundos después cayó de rodillas al suelo con un golpe seco, su espalda aún apoyada contra la pared.

-¡Sakura-chan!- exclamó Naruto preocupado, despegándose del suelo prácticamente de un salto.

-_¡Maldición, Sakura!_- Sasuke se agachó a la altura de la pelirrosa y pasó su brazo por detrás de sus hombros para alejarla de la pared, inconscientemente acercándola más hacia él. -Estas no son paredes comunes- explicó Sasuke, dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo a la kunoichi. -Si intentamos derribarlas utilizando chakra, absorberá todo lo que nos queda. Naruto, inténtalo tú.-

-Hai- Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia la pared, pero Sakura lo detuvo.

-No debes utilizar ese brazo- le recordó Sakura, su voz sonando ligeramente temblorosa y menos autoritaria de lo que deseaba. Naruto observó detenidamente a sus compañeros. Sakura apenas podía hablar, y Sasuke se veía bastante fatigado.

-Sakura-chan, es la única manera de salir de aquí- replicó con determinación. Formó un sello con sus manos y un Kage Bunshin apareció a su lado. Naruto comenzó a acumular chakra en la palma de su mano, aunque era difícil mantenerlo en ese lugar y tratar de suprimir el dolor punzante que sentía en su brazo al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke tenía la vista fija en el jinchuriki, pero aún estaba sujetando a Sakura firmemente por los hombros. La pelirrosa levantó su cabeza, y notó que sus rostros estaban muy cerca, aunque el no parecía darse cuenta. En otro momento, hubiera saltado de alegría, pero la perdida de chakra la estaba agotando cada vez más y no podía pensar claramente.

* * *

Después de numerosos intentos sin resultado, Naruto finalmente consiguió hacer un pequeño Rasengan, suficiente para derribar la pared. Giró la vista hacia sus compañeros abriendo la boca para decir algo, pero su expresión se suavizó y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando los vio a ambos dormidos, Sasuke aún sosteniendo a Sakura contra sí. -_Supongo que podemos descansar aquí hasta que se repongan_- 

El jinchuriki caminó hacia ambos y se sentó junto al Uchiha, mirando hacia el techo, pensativo. Había sido un largo día, y francamente no esperaba nada mejor para el próximo. Debían completar esta misión cuanto antes, para volver a Konoha con sus vidas normales. Naruto alejó todo pensamiento negativo de su cabeza y cerró los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño al igual que sus amigos. Amigos...había pasado mucho tiempo desde que llamaba o trataba a Sasuke como un amigo, pero quizás las cosas comenzarían a volver a la normalidad después de todo...

* * *

(1) Técnica de elemento agua.

* * *

**REVIEWS ONEGAI**! 


	8. Enemigos y confrontación

Yeah! Felices Pascuas a todos! Iba a subir este capítulo hoy a la madrugada como siempre, pero había un problema con los benditos documentos, y me decía que estaban en blanco. Así que ahora que la página se dignó a funcionar lo subo y espero que les guste, porque fue uno de los más difíciles de escribir!

Tuve que hacer investigación sobre medicina (van a saber por qué al final de capítulo) y hasta sobre la arcilla, jaja. Así que espero que este capítulo les guste, no como a mí...sigh

En fin, gracias a todos por ser tan comprensivos! Los adoro. (guiño guiño, codo codo) Regálenme unos reviews

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto me desea felices pascuas y me pide que me resigne a comprar su manga.

**

* * *

**

Neo Sannins

**Enemigos y confrontación**

* * *

Con las primeras luces del día asomándose entre las nubes, y sin tener éxito en la búsqueda del pergamino, Kakashi decidió que ya era hora de encontrarse con sus alumnos en el punto acordado, y se dirigió hacia el lugar, con la esperanza de que su búsqueda no hayan tenido el mismo desenlace.

Esperó por unos minutos detrás del arbusto en el que se habían escondido la noche anterior, pero aceptando que los jóvenes no se aparecerían por el lugar pronto, decidió ir a buscarlos él mismo. Observó sus alrededores para asegurarse de que estaba solo, y caminó hacia la cueva.

Le sorprendió un poco el descenso de temperatura que se produjo al entrar, pero era un jounin de elite, y ya estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas. Mientras se adentraba más y más, la tenue luz del día iba desvaneciéndose, y la cueva se estrechaba. Siguió avanzando sin distinguir otros cambios, hasta que llegó a un trecho en el que las paredes estaban abarrotadas de kunais. Decidió que era mejor no saltar a conclusiones apresuradas, y continuó caminando, pero lo que vio después de unos minutos no dejaba lugar a dudas. Dos grandes shurikens yacían en el suelo, un charco de sangre empapándolos. Todas las sensaciones de inquietud que había estado embotellando salieron a flote en ese instante. Aceleró el ritmo de la marcha casi inconscientemente.

-¿Dónde demonios estarán?- se preguntó tratando de mantener la calma y de pensar racionalmente. Si algo malo les hubiera ocurrido, se habrían quedado en el lugar, pero por lo visto siguieron avanzando. Eso era alentador. Después de otros cinco minutos de recorrido, que le habían parecido horas, se encontró con algo bastante inesperado. Oh, si hubiera traído una cámara fotográfica consigo no se habrían salvado. Sonrió debajo de su máscara ante la peculiar escena. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura durmiendo juntos contra una pared, no era algo que se viera todos los días. Activó su sharingan para guardar esta escena en su memoria. El jinchuriki tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro del Uchiha, babeando sobre él. Sasuke dormía cabizbajo, con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sakura, que a su vez apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del joven.

-Qué ternura- comentó con un deje de sarcasmo, lo suficientemente alto como para despertarlos. Sasuke fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡Dobe!- gruñó, sacudiéndose al rubio de encima. -Deja . de babear . sobre mí- Sakura abrió los ojos con reticencia, pero al notar la posición en la que se encontraba, casi da un respingo. Sasuke retiró su brazo de sus hombros para golpear al rubio, que todavía no reaccionaba.

-¡Está bien Teme!- exclamó parándose de un salto. -Si te despiertas así todas las mañanas compadezco a Sakura-chan- agregó por lo bajo.

-¡Naruto!- esta vez fue Sakura quien golpeó al rubio con fuerza.

No es que la escena no fuera entretenida, pero Kakashi tenía asuntos más importantes en la mente. -¿Tienen el pergamino?- preguntó finalmente, interrumpiendo la "discusión" de sus alumnos.

-Hai- respondió Sakura -Está en mi bolso.

-Entonces debemos marcharnos cuanto antes- dijo. -No sabemos si habrá más trampas en la cueva- Los jóvenes asintieron, y los cuatro comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

En el momento que pusieron un pie fuera de la cueva, la luz y el calor, aunque no en grandes cantidades, volvieron a sus entumecidos cuerpos. Observaron detenidamente sus alrededores, para comprobar que no había enemigos a la vista, y comenzaron a avanzar por el bosque, impulsándose de rama en rama por medio de chakra.

Kami realmente parecía haberse apiadado de sus seres, porque todo el camino de regreso fue extrañamente tranquilo. Uno creería que el Tsuchikage tomaría alguna medida de seguridad y colocaría a un escuadrón de ninjas para vigilar la cueva, pero aparentemente no todos pensaban de la misma manera, y sinceramente, nadie se estaba quejando, pero Sasuke encontraba la situación demasiado absurda para ser real. Se trataba de una misión clase B por algo, y simplemente no podía ser tan fácil, aunque tenía que admitir que la cueva les había causado más de un problema.

Cuando comenzaban a pensar que tenían un tranquilo viaje de regreso por delante, oyeron un ruido extraño amortiguado por el murmullo de las hojas mecidas por el viento.

Instintivamente, los ninjas tomaron sus kunais, y escanearon la zona para ver de donde provenía el sonido.

-¿A dónde creen que van?- se escuchó a una voz, haciendo eco en medio del silencio.

-Sal de ahí, puedo verte- dijo Sasuke tranquilamente. Kakashi asintió, y los otros los observaron sorprendidos.

En una fracción de segundo, un hombre corpulento de mediana estatura apareció ante sus ojos. Llevaba un Hitei ate de la Aldea de la Roca, y un saco que parecía pesado en su espalda.

-Oh, quizás pueda divertirme hoy- dijo en un tono irónico, observándolos despectivamente.

-¿Tú y quién más?- saltó Naruto, confiado.

-Y nosotros- Súbitamente dos ninjas más jóvenes aparecieron al lado del primero, ambos de la Aldea de la Roca. Uno de ellos era una kunoichi, bastante alta y con un largo cabello castaño que llegaba a su cintura, el otro era un shinobi bajito y desgarbado, tanto que parecía frágil al tacto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- preguntó Sakura, adoptando una posición defensiva. Los otros hicieron lo mismo.

-¿No es obvio linda?- soltó el mayor, sonriendo burlonamente. -Queremos el pergamino.

-Sí- dijo el otro shinobi, observándolos con detenimiento -¿Quién de ustedes lo tiene?- Kakashi, viendo que Sakura iba a abrir la boca, la interrumpió antes de que pudiera contestar. -Yo lo tengo- respondió fríamente. -¿Quién vendrá por él?- agregó, esperando que hicieran el primer movimiento.

La kunoichi alcanzó el bolso que cargaba en la espalda para sacar algo, pero el mayor la detuvo.

-Yo me encargo de él- anunció. -Mariko, Tsukiko, ustedes encárguense de los otros.

-Como tu digas, Youta- respondió derrotada Mariko, acercándose con expresión amenazadora hacia Sakura. -Aunque se ve muy fácil- se quejó, observándola con desdén. Sakura sonrió con malicia. -Eso está por verse- replicó, y tomó unos kunais de improvisto, lanzándolos con fuerza hacia la kunoichi.

Mientras Kakashi y Sakura peleaban, Sasuke y Naruto aún estaban envueltos en una batalla de miradas con Tsukiko, esperando que alguien diera inicio al combate.

-Parecen fuertes para ser tan jóvenes- comenzó, fingiendo interés. -¿Acaso ya son jounins como yo?- preguntó sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- respondió Sasuke fríamente.

-¡Sí!-exclamó Naruto. -Aún si fuéramos genins, te venceríamos igual.-Sasuke tuvo que suprimir las ganas de golpearse la frente con ese comentario, y echó un pequeño vistazo a Kakashi y a Sakura, que parecían estar arreglándoselas bien por el momento.

-¿Estás tan seguro?- preguntó Tsukiko, haciendo una serie de señas con las manos a gran velocidad.

En cuestión de segundos, dos clones aparecieron a su lado, y se abalanzaron contra ellos. Su fuerza no era algo normal, eran demasiado macizos para ser bunshins ordinarios. Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a esquivarlos con rápidos movimientos de Taijutsu, y cuando finalmente lograron conectar sus puños con los clones, se produjeron dos grandes explosiones que los tomaron completamente por sorpresa.

Sakura se distrajo un momento de su pelea con Mariko, tratando de distinguir a sus compañeros entre el humo que flotaba sobre la zona, y la kunoichi de la Roca aprovechó esa oportunidad para darle una fuerte patada reforzada con chakra en el estómago que la envió volando hacia un árbol.

-¡Argh!- la espalda de Sakura golpeó de lleno el tronco del árbol, y cayó al suelo con fuerza. Estaba segura de que se había roto algunas costillas por la fuerza de la patada.

-No te distraigas niña- escupió Mariko con desdén, sonriendo burlonamente al ver como Sakura intentaba levantarse en vano.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa, y Mariko la observó confundida. En ese momento la pelirrosa estrelló su puño contra el suelo con fuerza, y cientos de escombros volaron por los aires mientras una grieta recorría el suelo peligrosamente. Mariko intentó esquivarla, pero no lo hizo a tiempo y su pie quedó atorado en la grieta.

-¡Perra!- gruñó mientras trataba en vano de desatorar su pie.

* * *

Mientras Sasuke y Naruto recuperaban la vista una vez que el humo se había disipado, Kakashi seguía sumido en su combate con Youta. El shinobi había creado un dragón de piedra haciendo unas señas muy complicadas, pero Kakashi tenía su sharingan activado y las había imitado, haciendo que ambas invocaciones se estrellaran la una contra la otra y terminaran en una pila de escombros.

-¡Chidori!

* * *

-¿Qué les pareció eso?- Tsukiko sonría con orgullo al ver como los dos shinobis tosían en medio del humo disipante. Sin previo aviso, hizo aparecer cinco clones más, que permanecieron a su lado.

-¿Qué son estas cosas?-gruñó Naruto.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó el shinobi fingiendo ignorancia.

-Esos no son bunshins comunes- intervino Sasuke harto de sus juegos. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Por supuesto que no lo son- corroboró el otro, aún con esa expresión presumida en su rostro. -Son bunshins de arcilla, la técnica secreta de la Aldea. No importan cuanto lo intenten, no podrán tocarlos sin hacerlos explotar, ya que yo los controlo a mi voluntad por medio de chakra.

-Demonios- Sasuke y Naruto se habían enfrentado en ocasiones previas a otro ninja de la Roca, Deidara de Akatsuki, pero sus técnicas con la arcilla eran totalmente diferentes.

-Naruto- llamó Sasuke dirigiéndole una mirada severa. -Ya se como derrotarlos.

-¿Qué?

-Ya entenderás cuando lo veas- dijo Sasuke sonriendo maliciosamente. Tsukiko lo miró desorientado tratando de seguir con la vista las señas casi imposibles de reconocer.

-¡Katon, Gökakyö no Jutsu!-Sasuke exhaló una gran bola de fuego, y en cuestión de segundos, todo a su alrededor ardía en llamas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con esto Sasuke?- preguntó Naruto que aún no entendía lo que debía pasar.

-La arcilla a gran temperatura se endurece- respondió Kakashi que había salido de la nada, con algunos rasguños en su cuerpo. -Bien pensado Sasuke.

El aludido asintió, y cuando las llamas se disiparon, observó complacido que los clones estaban petrificados. Ahora solo quedaban dos, Mariko y Tsukiko.

* * *

-Puedo enterrarte hasta el cuello de la misma manera- sentenció Sakura aún desde el suelo. Mariko apretó los puños con fuerza, y la miró con todo el odio que podía manejar en sus ojos.

-No te hagas la lista conmigo, esto no está terminado- escupió amenazadoramente, y sacó algo del bolso que cargaba en la espalda. Sakura aún la miraba ferozmente, pero en el fondo sabía que estaba en problemas, después de todo, no podía moverse por el punzante dolor en sus costillas y su espalda.

Mariko colocó un pergamino contra el suelo y presionó una de sus manos en él. Sakura observó con horror como cientos de pequeños escorpiones brotaban del lienzo y se acercaban rápidamente hacia ella. Ninguno de sus jutsus le servirían en este momento. Ella era especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y no manejaba ataques de amplio rango de distancia.

Los escorpiones comenzaron a lanzar senbons(1) por sus aguijones, y Sakura se resignó a recibir los impactos, pero en una fracción de segundo, Sasuke apareció frente a ella y desvió las agujas con un movimiento de su Kusanagi. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Mariko, que no notó la presencia de Kakashi cuando se acercó por detrás y la noqueó con un golpe en la nuca. Los escorpiones se desvanecieron como polvo, y Sakura soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo involuntariamente.

-¡Ya lo até también!- gritó Naruto del otro lado, mientras reforzaba el nudo en la cuerda que sujetaba a un inconsciente Tsukiko contra un árbol. Kakashi asintió, tomó el cuerpo de Mariko con firmeza, y la llevó junto a sus compañeros de equipo. -Sasuke, ayuda a Sakura a levantarse- ordenó el jounin mientras ataba a la kunoichi junto a Tsukiko.

Sasuke no discutió y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Sakura, que estaba emanando chakra verde sobre su abdomen, con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

Al ver que Sasuke se acercaba frunciendo el ceño, esbozó rápidamente una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-¿Estás herido?-preguntó, tratando de ignorar la molesta sensación que le causaban sus costillas rotas. Sasuke negó con la cabeza y esperó en silencio a que Sakura terminara. Cuando el flujo de chakra cesó, el Uchiha estiró su brazo hacia la kunoichi, que lo observó sorprendida por unos instantes pero finalmente tomó la mano agradecida.

-Arigato- dijo una vez que había conseguido levantarse, y caminó hacia Kakashi y Naruto para ver si estaban heridos. En ese momento, y vigilando que nadie lo viera, Sasuke levantó un poco el dobladillo de su pantalón en su pierna derecha, y notó la hinchazón que se estaba formando en el lugar que la aguja había alcanzado. Decidió callarse la boca y seguir como si nada hubiera ocurrido. No necesitaba que nadie se preocupara por él, de cualquier manera iría al hospital una vez que llegaran a Konoha. Además, si Sakura se enteraba intentaría curarlo, y no le quedaría suficiente chakra para curar al resto del equipo si algo ocurría. -Lo que perjudicaría la misión, que es lo más importante- se repitió en su mente, satisfecho con la justificación de su repentina preocupación.

Una vez que Sakura había curado las pequeñas heridas que habían recibido Naruto y Kakashi, se dispusieron a viajar nuevamente por el espeso bosque que delimitaba el País de la Tierra con la Aldea oculta entre la Hierba, avanzando ya sin tanta prisa de rama en rama, y perdiéndose entre las copas negras de los árboles.

* * *

Llevaban más de dos horas recorriendo la frontera, y Sasuke ya estaba sintiendo los efectos de su herida. Por suerte los demás no iban tan rápido, por lo que pudo disminuir su velocidad sin que lo notaran. -¿Tanto por una simple infección?-se preguntó mientras trataba de equiparar el ritmo del equipo. Su visión se estaba tornando doble, y sentía un fuerte dolor en el abdomen y en la cabeza. No supo porqué se había empezado a sentir tan mareado de repente cuando perdió el balance en sus piernas.

Satura escuchó un ruido por detrás y volteó para ver a Sasuke apunto de caer de la rama.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-exclamó tomándolo por los hombros y llevándolo con ella al suelo. Naruto y Kakashi descendieron intercambiando miradas de desconcierto y preocupación. Sasuke estaba apoyado sobre sus manos y sus rodillas, y respiraba con agitación, con una mueca de dolor y confusión en su rostro. ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo?

Sakura intentó colocar una mano sobre el hombro del Uchiha, pero Sasuke se la sacó de encima como si le quemara.

-Estoy bien- dijo fríamente, e intentó levantarse, siendo "intentó" la palabra clave.

-Ya lo veo- replicó la pelirrosa sarcásticamente. Viendo que su orgulloso ser le impediría a Sasuke decir una palabra, mandó a Naruto a buscar agua, y Kakashi, entendiendo la indirecta, se ofreció a acompañarlo.

-Sasuke, ahora que estamos solos me puedes decir lo que sabes- intentó Sakura nuevamente.

-No se de que hablas- respondió el Uchiha cortantemente, aunque su tono de voz no era tan duro como lo deseaba. Sakura lo miró con incredulidad. –Sasuke, quizás sea algo grave, debes decirme- insistió preocupada.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza ligeramente, y Sakura notó que su rostro estaba excesivamente pálido y sus labios azules. Repentinamente perdió el equilibrio y la pelirrosa lo sostuvo antes de que cayera de bruces al suelo.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- exclamó recostándolo con cuidado sobre su lado izquierdo. Sasuke aún respiraba con agitación, y el mareo y los labios azules eran claros síntomas de envenenamiento. Debía encontrar la causa rápido. Comenzó a buscar alguna indicación de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no había nada a la vista. Tomó sus brazos y revisó frenéticamente, sus dedos, su rostro...no había nada.

-Mi pierna derecha- masculló Sasuke, apretando los dientes por el dolor.

Inmediatamente se movió hasta sus pies, y levantó la tela de su pantalón un poco. –Oh, no- murmuró al ver la horrible hinchazón que tenía en su pierna derecha. La piel en la zona estaba casi verdosa, y lucía realmente mal.

En ese momento Naruto y Kakashi regresaron con el agua, pero pararon en seco ante la escena con la que se encontraron.

-¿Qué demonios sucedió?- preguntó Naruto alarmado, corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su amigo. Kakashi también se acercó, y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura, que estaba temblando ligeramente.

-Envenenamiento- fue todo lo que la kunoichi logró musitar.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?-preguntó Kakashi aparentemente calmado.

-No se de qué tipo de veneno se trata- explicó Sakura. –Hay una planta capaz de neutralizar cualquier tipo de veneno temporalmente. Debería resistir hasta que lleguemos a Konoha.

-¿Dónde la podemos conseguir?- inquirió Naruto impaciente.

-Ese es el problema- comenzó la pelirrosa resignada. –No creo que la podamos encontrar en un lugar como este. Debemos marcharnos a Konoha ya mismo y esperar que...

-¿¡Esperar!?- l interrumpió Naruto indignado. -Yo iré a buscar la maldita planta, solo dime cómo es- Sakura lo observó sorprendida por unos segundos, pero finalmente cedió ante la terquedad de su compañero. No podía decirle que no en ese estado. -Sus hojas son rojizas, tiene apariencia de arbusto y espinas en sus ramas. Crece cerca de ambientes acuáticos.

-De acuerdo Sakura-chan, la buscaré como sea, y si no la encuentro llevaré a Sasuke yo mismo a Konoha.

-Yo lo acompañaré- intervino Kakashi, dejando el agua que traían a un lado. -Sakura, asegúrate de que Sasuke esté bien.

-Hai- respondió Sakura con un nuevo aire de determinación.

Naruto y Kakashi se marcharon enseguida, y Sakura se quedó allí, sintiéndose un poco inservible. Supuso que por lo menos podía ayudar a aliviar el dolor de cabeza, comenzó a concentrar chakra en sus palmas con precisión -Tu respiración está agitada- comentó más para sí misma que para él, recorriendo su mano por el rostro tenso del joven. -Y tienes mucha fiebre...- La pelirrosa colocó su mano su frente, y lo observó con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación. Sasuke frunció el ceño confundido. -Eres un idiota- murmuró finalmente. El Uchiha se habría sentido ofendido por el calificativo, si no hubiera visto las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de los ojos jade de la pelirrosa. Sintió una presión horrible en su pecho, algo que le sucedía cada vez que la veía llorar, pero lo atribuyó convenientemente al envenenamiento.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- preguntó Sakura con voz ligeramente temblorosa.

-¿Por qué se preocupan tanto?- soltó Sasuke sin pensar, tratando de ignorar las náuseas y el mareo que tenía en ese momento. La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Sakura, que permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

-Porque somos tus amigos- respondió simplemente. Sasuke estaba apunto de abrir la boca para replicar, pero Sakura lo interrumpió antes de que emitiera sonido alguno. -Y la otra razón te la dije cuando te marchaste a Oto...

-Hmph- Sasuke fingió que no había escuchado eso, y cerró los ojos tratando de apartar esa molesta voz en su cabeza que repetía constantemente la palabra amigos.

* * *

_Sangre. Sangre que bañaba los cuerpos sin vida de sus compañeros._

_Esto no podía estar sucediendo¡no debía estar sucediendo! Escuchó pasos acercándose. Lentamente levantó la vista del suelo. Una figura encapuchada lo observaba con una mueca desdeñosa en su rostro._

_-¡No puedes estar aquí!- gruñó Sasuke con un deje de desesperación en su voz. -¡Te maté con mis propias manos!-_

_-Creo que me estás confundiendo con alguien más- dijo con una expresión divertida en su rostro._

_-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el joven, su voz temblando un poco. La figura comenzo a retirar la tela que cubría su rostro._

_-Tu nuevo amo._

* * *

Se despertó sobresaltado, gotas de sudor frío resbalaban por su frente, y sentía como si un ácido recorriera sus venas y lo quemara por dentro.

-Sasuke-kun ¿estás...?- No tuvo tiempo de terminar la pregunta, cuando Sasuke se apoyó sobre sus manos y rodillas y comenzó a vomitar. Sakura se colocó a su lado y retiró un poco de cabello de su rostro con una mano, mientras con la otra lo sostenía firmemente por los hombros. Una vez que el vomito había cesado, Sakura se dispuso a buscar el agua para limpiar el rostro del joven, pero Sasuke la sujetó con fuerza por la muñeca, impidiéndole moverse.

-No te vayas- murmuró, aún sin soltarla. Sakura lo observó desconcertada, pero finalmente se sentó junto a él, y apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho, acariciando su cabello. Al principió Sasuke estaba muy tenso, no era fanático del contacto físico. Cerró sus ojos, pero sentía demasiado dolor como para conciliar el sueño. Su mente comenzó a reproducir la frase que Sakura le había dicho momentos antes. "Somos amigos"

Desde el día de la masacre de su clan, la vida como la conocía había sido destruida. Nunca hablaba con sus compañeros en la academia, mucho menos jugaba como los demás niños, sólo se alejaba. Había construido una barrera que impedía que la gente se le acercara. No quería tener amigos. Se había prometido no tenerlos, porque eso sólo le significaría más dolor cuando los perdiese como a su familia. Sin embargo, esa barrera se había comenzado a desmoronar, lenta pero eficazmente, desde el momento en que había conocido a Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi. Su promesa se había roto.

Tenía amigos...había fallado miserablemente...

* * *

**REVIEWS ONEGAI!!** Imaginen que el botón "Go" es el timbre de la casa de Sasuke.


End file.
